CRIMSON FIRE
by Petri808
Summary: This will be a collection of any stories I write for the Akatsuki no Yona fandom. Mostly Hak/Yona but others may be included along the way. Fluffs and NSFW's mixed together. Rated M for 18 and over, not all stories will be rated M, those will be marked NSFW at the beginning as a warning.
1. Beautiful Dreamers

_Shock, confusion, fear, she felt paralyzed, blood so much blood, all she could see was red._ _The room swirled in varying shades of gray, her cousin, her father, all colorless except for the bright red._ _It was splattered on her cousin's clothes and face, it pooled beneath her father's limp and lifeless body, flowing…_ _Red._ _Closer to her feet…_ _Red._ _She couldn't breathe._ _Never fond of her unusual hair color, for the first time in her short life she hated it._

 _How could he kill her father?_ _She thought he loved his uncle…_ _Her feet needed to move but they were glued to the floor._ _He betrayed them, the man she loved, still held the sword dripping, his expression so cold, affect flat, she couldn't read it, no all she could see clearly was the red blood._ _Oh God was she next?_ _Would he really kill her?_ _She was a witness to treason._

 _She ran for her life, it's all she could do, blinded by tears, everything was a blurry mess._ _Soldiers pursed by order of her cousin, chasing her into the cold night…_

He heard the light whimpers coming from her tent and went to investigate, why was his Princess crying? She had been quiet ever since their encounter with Soo-Won, unusually quiet and requested to sleep alone tonight. But now she was crying. Hak pulled back the flap to see Yona asleep, squirming, fidgeting through a nightmare; was she reliving that night again? It had been weeks since she had suffered that memory and that bastard brought it back! His fists ball up at his sides, just the mere sight of her in pain makes him see red.

That bastard. Soo-Won had hurt them both that night, betrayed them, not only by killing their King, but destroying their friendship forever, had his deception known no bounds? They were so close, a whole childhood shattered by one horrible act. He didn't see the king, but he saw her. Kneeling, swords pointed to her throat, her red hair glowing like the blood he was about to shed. Everything else was a blur of colorless gray shapes as he fought the soldiers. Red everywhere… It was a memory he longed to forget, and it killed him inside that she was still being haunted by it all.

With an exhale, Hak stoops down and brushes a few stray hairs away from her face. She was shivering despite the warm night air and thick blanket covering her. He strokes her cheek, gently…

 _…_ _She tripped, no her ankles were lassoed, she screams._ _This is the end._ _Too afraid to fight anymore, on her knees she awaits her fate._ _And he just stares at her with those cold dead eyes as he orders her execution._ _Her body trembles, father, mother…_ _Hak…_

 _There's a blur, she blinks, more red littering the ground as soldier, after soldier falls around her, she looks up…_ _Hak._ _More tears blind her vision but there he was standing before her._ _Never had she seen such fury in her childhood friend, but she wasn't scared, not of him._ _A stilling of the air…_

…wishing away her tormented mind, praying to his king to give her soul peace. He loves her so much, trying to convey all those feelings through his hand as it caresses her cheek. Her trembling ceases under his tender touch, unconsciously pushing more firmly against it as if accepting it. His breathing slows, even though she is asleep, it makes his heart flutter wildly and then he hears the name, wispy, as delicate as strands of silk from her lips…

 _…_ _Hak._ _He was protecting her as he always had, but it was different this time._ _Oh Hak…_ _The scene shifts and suddenly she is staring at him from a short distance as he walks towards her._ _No longer was he just a childhood friend in her eyes but a man, and a handsome one at that._ _The skipping of her pulse, her cheeks are red now for sure._ _Hak._ _She had been raised from birth to think that her husband had to be of royal blood but maybe, was Hak the one her heart truly desired?_

 _He reached out and pulled her to him and all she could do was stare up in wonderment as an overwhelming sense of tranquility fell over her, a peace that only being within his arms could bring._ _She was nervous, she felt weak as his gaze softened and lowered so close to her own._ _He was the first man she had ever trusted with her body, and now, maybe she could trust him with her heart?_ _Oh God his lips were so close to hers…_

… His name uttered from her lips, those dainty, beautiful little lips... A brief smile, and now her face was a light tinge of red, can you blush when you're asleep? Had his wish come true? Had her nightmare disappeared? But then why had she said his name, why was she blushing! Oh God, she said it again, his name so soft it was barely audible, but it was there. So spellbound was he, as she gently pulled his hand closer to those lush lips… She was asleep, but she… she kissed his hand! What the hell was she dreaming about!

Or hell, was he dreaming this whole thing up? Had his carnal desires spilled over and now manifested in this dream? She tugs on his hand again, hard, pulling him… Well if this was really his dream shouldn't he be lying down beside her? Obliging, facing her, scrutinizing her expressions that still held such an adorable reddish hue, he wanted so badly to replace the hands she held dearly with his lips, but he doesn't dare, instead watching, gazing with a flush to his own cheeks. His Yona had finally settled back down with such a contented look…

 _…_ _She cupped his cheeks, ever so mildly tinged of red, and completed the gap between them._ _No big fireworks, just a filling of her heart to the brim, and a realization that all those times her father had smiled on them together, this is probably what he had wished for, that happy, blissful little girl that all fathers hope for their children, and a man that would treasure her beyond life itself, not just as a Princess or Queen, but as a woman, a wife, and a mother..._

 _It felt heavenly, Hak's arms around her were perfect and the nightmare could become a distant memory…_

Once she had relaxed back into a peaceful slumber, he too could find solace and drifted away into sleep with her hand still clutched tightly around his own… his sweet little Yona…

A twitching next to her face wakes Yona and she sees Hak, it was his hand, still held in her own that had moved. He was sleeping peacefully parallel to her body, his face soft, serene, handsome… like in her dreams. Had he come during her nightmare? Was he the source of tranquility that had washed over her, breaking her out the pain? She smiled as she gazed lovingly over this man who had always been beside her, reaching out to caress his cheek, followed by her lips…

Crystal blues pop open, met with sparkling violet. "Yona?" Though more like a murmur against her lips still pressed and humming against his own in response, the hand she has over his cheek moves to cup around his neck as his finger weave their way into her tresses. Is he still dreaming?


	2. The Grace of a Queen

Hak could do nothing but stare at the woman standing at the crest of the hill, his eyes, his expression filled with such a range of emotions he couldn't begin to feel them all, but one thing was for certain, he was proud of her. Below their group ranged an army that would scared even the most seasoned of soldiers and yet she stood poised, invincible and unyielding as the heavenly ball of flames that blazed behind her.

Shoulders squared, unwavering, a bow in her right hand, an arrow held in the left, all he could think about was how beautiful his Princess looked against the setting sun, its light bathing her in the dark oranges, brilliant yellows, and her red hair blending in... It had to strike fear in the soldiers below because Yona looked like she was on fire.

They were all mesmerized by the sight.

Her beloved dragons that first followed because of an ancient tie to a long dead King now risen to her call based on the power of the Princess alone. They fought and would fight till the death to save their Queen. Yoon, the young boy who was nothing like the warriors that flanked him, could stand proud with her, a confidence and a desire to make a difference in a world still full of pain and suffering. Yona was their strength, she was their passion, and she was their heart.

But what of the former general, the childhood friend that had watched over this girl for so long he couldn't remember a time before it, both as a playmate and one who had pledged to his King he would guard the Princess with his life. Hak's loyalty to Yona had transcended that of a mere request long before the formal one had even been made, though when he probably couldn't tell you. Only his heart knew the truth.

What he did know, better than anyone alive, was the woman in front of him is the only one he'd ever love. She'd always been beautiful and sweet, naïve but loving, Princess or not Yona could have had any man she desired. Her younger self did drive him crazy, the spoiled darling of the castle who knew nothing of pain or regret until that day that shattered not just her world but the country and how it broke her. It killed him inside to watch her suffer while grappling with his own anger, he couldn't fathom the level of betrayal that Soo-Won had brought upon them and he worried that she'd never recover.

But she did, and with a vengeance.

A force arose from that sweet little girl that sent shivers down his spine every time he thought about it. To think that Yona had such a spirit within her, it was heartbreaking that it took a devastating event to pull it out but once it was set free… If at any point he had questioned his loyalties or his desires for her, they were cast aside the second she held his hand at the edge of that cliff desperate to save him. She had drawn a sword, she had cut her beautiful hair, and held that blade to Tae-jun with such furor in her eyes. Yes, in that moment he knew, he'd never love another woman for the rest of his life.

And those yearnings only grew over their time together as he watched her blossom into the woman now standing upon this hill. She was still so very fragile, and it quickened his heart every time they faced danger, scared him to death that she would fall, or he wouldn't be fast enough to save her. But in that same moment, the swell of adoration and utter love for her deepened. She held his heart, she was his home, and only death would ever separate them if it dared, just not today.

The soldiers began to shift, and murmuring filled the air as one by one, Hak and the others took their places alongside Yona. Rumors now fact in the eyes of these men caused wavering amongst the ranks, it was true, the legends, the stories they had grown up with were standing before them in the flesh. The Four Dragons, the swords and shield as prophesized returned to this world and their Princess really might be the Crimson Dragon reborn. Tales had also spread far and wide of their exploits, through town and after town, fighting against the wrongs, helping the sick and needy.

The tide was shifting, and hope began to spread throughout.

Yona stood upon the precipice of this change with the grace of a Queen and strength of a ruler. A force to be reckoned with, an unstoppable power with the backing of the Gods to bring peace to their kingdom and they would follow her, Hak will see his Princess to her rightful place among the legends…


	3. Growing Pains

_'_ _The one I like is you!'_ Those words played over and over in her head as she laid on the futon unable to sleep. It was the first time she was alone with Hak after his ranting confession, and with only a day and half after the incident, things were still a little unsettled between them. But here they were, after a secret meeting with Ogi in a little onsen outside of Kuuto. The dragons along with Yoon will be coming once their wounds had healed enough to travel so if she wanted to talk to him alone about it, now would be the best time.

However, Yona wasn't sure how to respond to his outburst since he was acting like nothing had changed between them. But how could he do that? It's true, Hak still didn't know she felt the same way but still, you don't just blurt out that kind of statement and then act like normal! She may be naïve and still a bit shy when expressing these newly developed or realized feelings, but she wasn't dumb either.

He could sense her restless energy behind him, but played it cool, assuming Yona was just uncomfortable without the others around. Besides, after announcing his feelings in such an outlandish manner, now he didn't know how he should act around her, especially since she didn't seem to reciprocate it. She had looked shocked and hadn't brought it up since, so why should he?

So, the easiest answer was to act like he always had, though, could he really keep up this charade? True, he had done it for years, beating it down and locking away his heart, but when he thought about it, really thought about, shit, maybe it was going to be harder now to control his urges. No, he had to keep them at bay, Yona had grown stronger but was still too innocent and he didn't want to end up pushing her away.

She looks over at the man a couple feet away from her. Why had he moved the futon further than it had originally been set up? Was he trying to keep a distance? Oh, how she wanted to know what was going through that head of his! Didn't he know she preferred someone close to her, it comforted and made her feel safer at night? And besides, they'd slept next to each other many times over the years, had their relationship really changed so much? Yona's inexperience in the matters of the heart couldn't provide an answer.

"Hak are you still awake?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sleep closer to me?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"It's not a good idea Princess."

"But I thought you said you like me…"

 _Sigh_ , "That's why it's not a good idea."

She lays there growing more despondent, minutes tick by. He said he likes her so, wouldn't he want to be near her, all they were doing was sleeping. Would it be better to just leave him be? Irritated, Yona gets up, drags her futon next to his, and sits down with a huff. "Hak, I don't understand…"

He sits up, "Why is it so hard for you to understand? Look, I admitted I like you, and I'll always be here to protect you, but it's just too difficult okay!" _exhale_. "I get that you don't see me the same way, so it's best if we keep some distance…"

"Idiot!" she shouts in a moment of frustration, stunning him into silence. Her cheeks are flaring, and eyes grown wild, even in the dim lighting provided by the moon, Hak can see her irritation. "I-I know I don't understand these kinds of things, damn it, but I do know I have feelings for you too!" Yona lies down with a huff and turns away from him as the tears threaten to break loose. It was un-lady like to have such an outburst, but she couldn't take his forceful tone… It hurt.

Hak runs his hand over his face, clearly unsure of how to handle this situation. It had been a shock to hear her say she has feelings for him, hell it was a surprise that she even swore! "Yona?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you," putting a hand on her shoulder, "I didn't think you saw me as anything more than just a friend."

She places a hand over his, "I'm sorry too… I'm still unsure of how to deal with these feelings," _exhale_ , "it's different than what I felt for Soo-Won…" feeling Hak's hand tense at _that_ name, she rolls onto her back to face him better, entwining his fingers with her own. Smiling, "when I think about you it makes me feel all warm and nervous and… I don't even know how to describe it."

He stares at their entwined fingers and the sparkle in her violet orbs, "H-How long…" voice shaking, "…have you felt this way?"

A blush no doubt deepening on her cheeks, "I finally admitted it to myself a-and to Lili after we stopped the Nadai trafficking." Sitting up, Yona reaches out to caress Hak's cheeks, "What about you?"

 _Long exhale_ , "Since we were children..."

This revelation brings the full moisture to surge in Yona's eyes. All those years, all those times watching her, knowing her feelings for Soo-Won, it must have hurt him so deeply, especially after their betrayal and she still pined for that man. She remembers his reactions to the hairpin, every time she'd look at it… _Tears trickle down._ It must have been like a dagger to his heart. "Hak…" Through everything that had transpired, stayed loyal to her, risked his life for her, he had loved her all along… "God I'm so sorry for putting you through so much pain."

"Don't be sorry Princess," smiling, "I chose to stay by your side knowing the consequences." He smooths his thumb against her cheek, "and I got to watch you grow into an even more beautiful, strong woman, worthy of any man's heart," grin, "though, you'd still make a poor wife."

"How dare you… Oomph!" Hak sweeps in, stealing her breath away and making her swallow the rest of her words. When he releases them, her fingers brush over her lips now warmed and flushed. "We sh-should keep this quiet…"

"Why? Everyone else knows."

Tilting her head, "They do?"

He chuckles, "It might break Kija's heart, and maybe droopy eyes but yeah," brushing some loose hairs away from her face, "they _All_ knew…"

A weird noise outside the door causes Yona to squeal, "What was that?" she whispers, gripping to his hand.

"Stay here," he kisses her forehead and sneaks over to the door, quickly sliding the shoji open, and tumbling the rest of their little gang in. "What the hell are you all doing here?!"

Kija is already sniffling, as the others scramble to their feet. Smoothing out his clothing, Jae-Ha grins, "making sure the _darkness_ dragon didn't take advantage of our Princess."

"Go away!" Hak slides the door shut, "Friggen' perverts," exhaling as he hears them snickering and leaving down the hall.

Yona starts giggling and lies back down to make herself comfortable, "I guess you were right, they all knew."

He walks over and sits down next to her, "I'm still gonna kill 'em in the morning."

"You will do no such thing," she pulls him down into a kiss, "just hope they don't kill you out of jealousy."

" _Tch_ ," he grins and bundles her in his arms, spooning up behind her, "They can certainly try," burying his face in her hair, "as if I'd give you up so easily…"

She smiles and closes her eyes, relaxing against the warmth only Hak provides to her soul, _'neither would I…'_


	4. Final Decision

HakYona Week Bonus Day- Future (AU Story)

Content-Creator-Appreciation Day 20- Jet skiing

Yona puts down her notepad and looks up at her husband vegging out on the couch. "So where should we go on our honeymoon? It's pretty much the last thing we need to decide on."

"I don't know," putting down the game controller, "is there anything specific you want to do or place you want to visit?"

"Mmm," tapping her chin, "I guess near water, cause I've always wanted to try jet skiing."

"Jet skiing?!" Hak can't hold back his amusement, even slapping his knee, he's laughing so hard, "you," pointing at his fiancée, "that thing will be driving you not the other way around!"

"Laugh it up!" she pouts and crosses her arms, "I could handle one if I need to!"

"Right, like the time you tried to drive a moped and almost crashed," he rolls his eyes, "babe, I'd rather you not get hurt on vacation."

"Just because I can't drive it doesn't mean I can't ride on one." Yona moves over to the couch and sits next to her fiancée, "I can ride piggy back and you can drive."

"I don't know if I wanna try driving one of those things either."

"Fine, then maybe I'll get some other hot and sexy guy to take me for a spin." She's only teasing but it's the quickest way to get what she wants.

"Yeah, Hell No! If you think I'd let any other guy even touch you, you are out of your mind. Do you want me to end up in jail?"

Yona starts laughing, "Of course not, I can't believe you took that seriously. I don't want any other guys touching me either."

"Damn straight!" Throwing his arm around her shoulder, "besides, now that I think about it, how about a cruise somewhere in the world? Like Alaska."

"Too cold."

"Mediterranean?"

"Mmm, no, don't really have an interest in that area. Ooh, how about Tahiti?!"

"As much as it would be fun to see you dress up in a straw skirt and coconut bikini, the Caribbean is probably cheaper."

"Good point, and by the way that's so cliché. They dress like normal people in Polynesia, it ain't ancient times anymore."

"But that's how they look on TV."

"Ever heard of performers? Duh, it's mostly for tourism now." Raising an eyebrow, Yona smirks, "or tell you what, if I dressed up like that, then you need to wear that fabric thing that only covers your private areas."

"You couldn't pay me to."

"Good, now stop being an idiot and focus. So, cruise is a good idea, we get to see more than just one country, plus come to think of it, there is shore leaves so people can visit the places they stop at, I bet we'd be able to ride jet ski's!"

"You aren't gonna get off that idea are ya?" kissing her forehead, "well in that case we should just stick with the Caribbean idea."

"That settles it," turning to return the kiss, "you and me on a Caribbean cruise…"

"Lounging on white sandy beaches," Hak leans his head against hers, imagining… "crystal blue waters, you getting your tan on in a bikini, and me just drooling over it."

"Perve, is that all you can think about?" she giggles.

"What do you expect, I'm a guy with a hot as hell, will be wife by that time! The first couple days we might not even leave the room!"

"Oh geez, do I not give you enough attention already?"

"Would you get mad if I said no?"

"Ugh!" Yona starts to push off the couch.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" keeping her from getting up, "I'm just joking, you take very good care of me." Hak plants several chaste kisses around her face. "I have no complaints in the bedroom, my love."

"Better not," _exhale_ , "okay back to the planning."

"I thought we were done. What else is there to plan?"

"I guess it's just minor details," jotting down what they had already discussed in her notepad. "When I book the trip, I'll grab brochures and stuff, so we can pick the activities we want to do."

In a teasing voice, "Like your jet skiing?"

"Yes," in a condescending tone, she narrows her eyes in irritation, "like my jet skiing. Care to remind me why I agreed to marry you?"

"Couldn't resist my boyish charms?"

"Try again."

"Because I'm just so damn sexy, you couldn't say no?"

"Jae-ha's actually cuter than you."

"What!" Hak rises to his feet. "That droopy-eyed, perverted, playboy is not better looking than me!" tapping his chest with his hand. "At least I'm loyal and know how to treat a woman like a gentleman should." Yona manages to maintain a straight face through his entire tirade and when he's finally done, she stands up.

"Finally, the correct answer," patting his chest in the same manner as his gestures. "As much as your goofy, sarcastic personality can drive me crazy, they are outweighed by the good man I know exists inside you." Hak's expression softens as she talks, and he pulls her into an embrace. "And as we start this next phase of our lives together, I know I can count on you to love me, respect me, be there for me during the good times and the bad."

Hak chuckles, squeezing his arms tighter around her, "are you practicing your vows? That could make for a cool vow."

She laughs too, "I hadn't planned on it, but yeah, that could be a cool vow to use."

"Then I would say, ditto."

"You can't just respond with ditto!"

"Why not? I saw it on the Adam's Family Values."

"Oh, Lord help me!"


	5. Royal Hearts

HakYona Week Day 4- Battle (Medieval-ish AU Story)

"Do you know who you plan to pick? I have a feeling you've always known which one your heart has desired."

"You know me too well, Cousin Lili," Yona giggles, "but you'll just have to find out with everyone else…"

All evening several Princes from around the Realm of the correct age tried their best to woo the Princess, it was a high stakes event after all, for tonight she would choose a suitor and the man that would become the future Emperor. It was a tradition that her father was obliged to maintain, and so Yona had waited for this very night of her 18thbirthday in both anticipation and dread. She was friends with several of them and hated the idea of breaking anyone's hearts but could only hope that those not chosen wouldn't treat her differently after tonight.

She played it cool during the dances, accepting any suitors hand for a round, making small talk if they engaged her, or politely turning down offers of drink or food, but never letting on who she might decide upon. And a few tried, through clever questioning or sometimes bluntly, hoping to gain insider knowledge or a hint they could use to throw in the other suitors faces.

"I'm sure the Princess will pick me," Prince Jae-ha tilts his goblet towards the group, "I am the most handsome one here."

"But not the brightest!" Prince Hak scoffs, stealing the cup out of the other's hand and drinking it. "and she knows all about your womanizing ways. She'd be a fool to think you'd be faithful to her."

"Princess Yona has heard talk Jae-ha," Prince Shin-ah quietly mumbles, "her attendants ratted you out."

" _Tch_ , I would settle down if it was just her," a cocky grin emerging, "besides, at least I would keep her satisfied in bed, what would you fools know what to do with her?"

"Bite your tongue Jae-ha!" Hak grows defensive of Yona's innocence. "Those sweet lips of hers deserve better than a perverted lecher."

Jae-ha, "And you would know of how sweet those lips may be? I hear tell she's never kissed anyone before."

Now Hak can't help but fuel the fire just to piss off his rival, "Oh, she has once," smirking wide, "and I… can attest to how soft they are."

Shin-ah, Jae-ha, Prince Kija, and Prince Tae-Jun all gasp, but Prince Zeno just chuckles at the statement since he is already married and not vying for her hand like the others are tonight.

"Oh, please," Tae-Jun rolls his eyes, "you were 15 and only did it to taunt me cause you knew I had the biggest crush on her!"

"No!" reminded of that afternoon, Hak is flooded with the angry feelings from that day. "I did it because you thought it would be proper to mishandle her," fists clenching, "and I swooped in to save her from you, damn bastard!"

"Yeah! Big bad bodyguard Hak!" taking a step forward, hand on his hilt. "It wasn't fair how much access you had to her all these years!"

" _Tch_ , tis not my fault that my grandfather has such close ties to the royal family. That still doesn't give you the right to grab her like you did, Tae-Jun no, means no!"

Jae-ha cuts back into the conversation fuming, grabbing Hak by the coat and spinning him to face off, "I can't believe you, you son-of-a! Not only did you defile the Princess, but why hadn't you told any of us this before now?!" Tae-Jun takes the opportunity and slinks away, uninterested in getting in the middle of this fight.

Hak narrows his eyes at the man, "Because I don't kiss and tell like you do. Now would you kindly let go of my jacket or must I _make_ you let go?"

"Boy's, Boy's," Zeno puts his hands on each of their shoulders, "there is no sense in fighting over Yona, I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you two coming to blows."

"I agree," Shin-ah adds, "we are all friends here, we all care for her."

Kija, "Yes, and despite the big decision she must make, it is also her birthday so let us not ruin it for her."

Jae-ha lets go of Hak's suit with a shove and cocks his head up in a prideful manner, "Fine. I need another drink anyways since _someone_ took my cup," and walks away.

"I'll go check on him," Zeno offers.

"I need some fresh air," Hak mumbles and heads towards a balcony. Shin-ah tips his head and he and Kija follow Zeno.

Unbeknownst to the group of men, the Princess had been watching their heated discussion and although they were too far away for her to hear any words, based on their body language she could guess what they were discussing. She was happy to see that although Jae-ha had grabbed Hak's suit, he had chosen not to react in a physical nature. Her childhood friend was usually cooler headed in those situations, but she knew he could also be quick in temper if he felt her honor needed to be protected.

"Are you okay, Hak?" her soft voice gaining his attention. He had gone out onto the balcony to think and was leaning against the railing when she found him.

He lets out a long exhale, "yeah, I'm fine, Princess, you don't need to worry about me."

"Well of course I'm going to worry about you! You are my oldest friend and I don't like seeing you upset."

Hak stands up straight and changes his frown to a grin, "Careful Princess, lest you give away the truth."

"The truth?" tilting her head in confusion. "The truth about what?"

"Tonight," lifting her face and leaning in with a softer tone. "You talking to me like this, all alone is going to give people the wrong impressions."

A blush steals away onto her face, "w-well," pulling out of his grasp, "no, you touching me like that will." Poking him in the chest, "I will see you at the announcement!"

But as she turns away, Hak calls after her, "Looking forward to it Princess!"

 _'_ _That man always has to get a rise out of me! It never fails!'_ Yona fumes to herself as she walks back to the front of the ballroom _. 'I think he likes to see me all excitable or… I don't know what goes on in his brain sometimes. He's just lucky that the rest of him is such a great guy to be around.'_ Remembering the incident with Tae-Jun, he was always her knight in shining armor growing up. _Sigh, 'I hope the decision I've made is the right one…'_

Two hours later at the stroke of midnight, the Emperor has gathered the eligible Princes in front of the stage, while next to him stands his daughter Yona. A hush falls over the crowd, with whispers here and there but otherwise you could hear a pin drop.

"Thank you all for attending tonight's 18thbirthday gala for the Princess, and I am sure you are excited for this next part," he chuckles, "well a few of you are," looking down at the dozen or so Princes standing before him. "As you know, it is tradition that on a Princesses 18thbirthday, her betrothed is chosen." Emperor Il turns to his daughter, "Have you made your decision?" She nods.

The Princes are blindfolded to avoid anyone making a grab for the Princess or a fight with the chosen suitor. "Please hold out your left hands in front of you," Emperor Il announces, "and everyone one in the crowd, please stay quiet until they return to the stage."

Yona walks down and heads straight for the man she has chosen, takes his hand and leads him back to the stage, quietly guiding him up the short staircase. The other guests watching from along the sides of the room start whispering, snickering, murmuring as the Emperor tries to hush the roused onlookers; is there an old man crying? She crosses the stage with her elected suitor in hand, a huge grin plastered to his face, and fingers already intertwined until she stops them next to her father's side.

Emperor Il smiles at his daughter's choice, he had a feeling it would be so, and he couldn't think of any reason not to allow it. "Princess Yona has made her decision, Princes, you may now remove your blindfolds." All the men fronting the stage pulled their blindfolds off as soon as they were told to do so, some sulking, a couple cursing, while others simply indifferent or quietly mulling over their loss.

But the man on the stage has had same goofy expression on his face since the moment she had taken his hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Realm, I give you your future Emperor and intended husband of Princess Yona, Prince Hak of the Kaze Clan."

The crowds erupt in clapping and cheering, whistles and shouts, most everyone seemed thrilled with whom the Princess had chosen. Prince Raiju Hak was known for his skills on the battlefield as both a leader and warrior, and he would surely become a monarch they could be proud of. Hak lifts the hand holding Yona's and bring the back of it to his lips for a kiss, his eyes were soft but the glint in them made her giggle when he winked.

"You don't have to be so smug," she chides him, "and you better not rub this in the other's faces, they are still our friends."

"Aww," he teases back, "but that's no fun!"

"Hak," smiling with a clenched jaw, "you are going to be an Emperor, you must start acting like one."

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy life, _Princess_ , and one of those joys is torturing Jae-ha."

As the Emperor stands by watching the two bickering just like they've done since childhood, he chuckles and shakes his head, "you two already like an old married couple."

"He's right Yona," Hak grins, "are you sure you're happy you picked me?"

"I don't know," she teases back, tapping her chin, "did I make the right choice? Maybe I should have picked Shin-ah, he's not as irritating as you are, and he's such a sweetheart…"

Hak feigns a heart attack, clutching at his chest, "you wound me Princess, and here I've loved you all these years that you would toss me aside so quickly…"

"Oh, stop it, you big oaf!" aiming to punch him in the chest.

But Hak grabs her wrist, pulling her close instead, "I told you Princess," tilting her face up, "careful lest you give away the truth."

"What are you talking about, we just announced the..."

"The truth that you've been in love with me for years too."

Yona stops fidgeting and her whole body flushes, "I-is it that obvious?" her eyes searching out her father, cousin Lili, her attendants, even a few in the crowd through her periphery and they are all nodding their heads. "Oh…"

Chuckling, "you are really horrible at keeping secrets Yona." Hak leans in to capture her lips in a velvety kiss and smoothing his thumb over her cheek, "but I have waited five long years to do that again."

A sighing smile, "me too…"


	6. Sticky Kisses

HakYona Week Day 3- Innocence (High school AU Story)

The football game was at its zenith with Kouka High's Dragons just one touchdown or field goal away from winning the match against Kai's Warriors. It wasn't just a rivalry on the field, with the cheerleaders and bands on both sides hyping up the crowds into a frenzy too. In the stands the spectators were on the edge of their seats as Quarterback Jae-ha sent the ball whizzing through the air towards his Tight-end receiver Shin-ah who due to successful blockages is in prime position to take the game…

"Touchdown!" the referees hands fly up marking the game winning score and the crowd erupts. Screaming and whistling, a melee of banners and other paraphernalia flying high, waving above everyone's heads.

In the midst of all the ruckus, Hak and Yona jump to their feet, pumping their fists in the air, and celebrating their friend's triumphs on the field. Hak pulls his girlfriend into a bear hug, picking the tiny girl up in the process, and lifting her well off her feet. "Droopy eyes pulled it off!"

"Don't forget Shin-ah, he's the one who scored the touchdown!"

As he sets Yona back on her feet, they sit back on the bleachers while the rest of the crowd continues to whoop it up around them. "Shin-ah's one of the best TE's around, that guys already got college offers."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah…" Hak turns and realizes his girlfriend is just beaming. _'She looks so adorable…'_ Despite knowing each other since Elementary school, and being best friends for most of their lives, their status as a couple was new and still very much fresh. He had watched her develop into such a beauty that he was often amazed that she had chosen him out of all the others that were vying for her attention.

Seconds had passed as the couple stared at each other, internal monologuing based on both their expressions. Hak's eyes are drawn to her cute little mouth, and her lips… he's been wanting to kiss them but always hesitated because he's never actually kissed a girl before. Hard to imagine yes considering he was voted one of the top 10 sexiest males of the school, but he was also certain that Yona's lips were just as virginal as his and that only added to his anxiety of not screwing it up.

He reaches down and caresses her cheek, lovingly thumbing the smooth skin and she closes her eyes briefly relishing in his gentle touch. Slowly, their bodies propel them forward, like a magnet attracting its counterpart, unconscious actions, speaking volumes through the smoky gazes in their eyes. Inch by inch, lips almost, barely touching…

 ** _Splash!_**

"What the hell!" the couple breaks from their trance covered in the sticky sweet liquid of someone's drink. Hak whips his head up, scanning for the culprit and immediately sees the guy spouting apology after apology… "Kija! You clumsy…" Hak begins to stand with his fist raised and ready to grab the soda bungler but Yona yanks on his shirt, keeping him in his seat.

"It's okay Hak, nothing a shower and change couldn't fix."

"But we have the afterparty to go to right after this!" lifting his shirt and pulling at his jeans, "I'm covered and so are you."

"I know you've got a spare outfit in your truck, we can just stop by my house to clean up." Turning on her pouty charms, "please Hak, you know Kija didn't mean any harm."

"Ugh, fine," grumbling, "but he ruined the moment…"

"You mean this moment?" Yona clasps his face and pulls him down into a kiss. Hak is taken by surprise when she took charge of the moment, and his face must have still been locked in that expression even after she pulled away. She giggles and licks her lips, "I think it was Sprite."

"Sp-rite?" snapping out of the haze of his mind, "oh, the soda."

Yona giggles even more at Hak's lost puppy appearance and leans in to plant a second, lingering kiss. "Your lips are softer than I had imagined them to be," blushing as she touches her own still tingling and warm from the caresses they received.

"You've imagined this before?" a tinge of pink growing on his cheeks, "I wondered it too, n-not if they were soft cause I think I assumed they would be, just, how our first kiss would feel like."

"Me too," she looks down and starts fiddling with her fingers as a distraction. Now that it was over, the nervous energy had resumed.

"Could I, could I kiss you again?"

Yona looks up at the usually cocky, confident boy, smiling and nodding her answer. Hak leans in, pressing his lips against hers and slowly adding pressure as she melts into it. One hand cup's the back of her neck, fingers gingerly twining into the hair along her scalp and tilting his head for a better angle, while the other comes to rest along her arm, squeezing lightly as the kiss deepens.

One of her hands stays loosely planted on his chest, its fingers clutching to the damp fabric while the other stays resting on his thigh like a support beam. Curiosity and confidence sweep's over Hak lending a boost and pushing him to test his luck. He runs his tongue along the seem of her lips and with a mewling gasp, she opens them to let it venture inside.

If that didn't take their kiss to a new level! Hak barely stifles the groan and deep rumble from his chest as their tongues tentatively explore and test out the inner workings of a Frenchie. A few fumbles, and clicking of teeth, but eventually they find a rhythm of their own and grow even further lost to their surroundings.

But it doesn't last as long as either had hoped without the experience and knowledge of how to breathe during such a kiss and they pull away, sucking in the air their lungs were burning for. "Was that okay?" Hak asks in a reserved, almost diffident manner.

"Sweeter than I imagined," she smiles and chuckles, "soda not withstanding."


	7. You Are My Star

HakYona Week Day 1- Promises (AU Story)

August content-creator-appreciation Day 13- Sea stars

To pass away the time during summer break from the University of Hilo, the young couple, spends much of it lounging at the beach. On this particular day, Hak decides to work on his tan while his girlfriend explorers the shoreline and many tidal areas that dot along the Kapoho coast.

"What's this for?" Hak sits up on his towel as Yona hands him something she's found in a nearby tidal pool. "Why are you giving me a Starfish?"

"Because you remind me of it," picking the 2-inch orange-ish creature back up and letting it very slowly crawl around her hand.

"Okay, now I really have no idea what you're talking about, what do I have in common with it, are you saying I'm weird and prickly?"

"No, idiot, it's not about its appearance. It's a creature we learned about in Marine biology last semester and while I was doing a little research on the internet I came across some symbolisms associated with Sea Stars."

"Alright," Hak leans back and stretches out his legs, "tell me more." The young man wasn't interested in the creature but, decided to humor his girlfriend will he continued his tan.

"Well I won't bore you with what ancient societies thought of them cause most of the legends I read didn't really apply. For me I focused on their abilities to heal and their shapes themselves, and that's what made me start thinking of you."

He laughs, "I don't have super human healing capabilities…"

"Could you let me finish?" eyebrow twitching, "I ain't done yet."

"My bad," putting his hands up, "carry on."

Yona rolls her eyes, continuing her story. "Philosopher Hermes Trismegistus once said, _'As above, so below,'_ or like a mirror, you have stars in the skies, and stars in the seas." Hak continues to stare at her in confusion so instead of facing him, she looks at the starfish in her hand. "For humans, I guess one could equate it to meeting another person that is similar to them and reflects them in a manner of speaking.

These creatures are also known to have healing capabilities, most can lose a limb and regrow it, some the limb itself can regrow a whole new creature. These things don't worry about the missing limb, but simply move on and get better again. It may take time, weeks, even months to fully recover but they do it. Their ability to regenerate once made humans think they were immortal creatures, strong, and incapable of dying. Of course, we know they don't live forever, and they actually don't do well in captivity unless you are really careful, but still the fact they can regrow parts of themselves is pretty neat."

She looks up at Hak and smiles. "I know it sounds weird, okay, it makes more sense in my head than when I try and put it into words, but basically, you are my Starfish. You've had your own past to deal with, your parents died, and you were adopted, yet you've never let that bring you down. Metaphorically, you lost your limb and over time it healed. I lost my mom and later my dad as well, but because of that I was broken for a little while, until you helped me to heal. Do you remember at the funeral how you promised me things would get better? Just your strength and support made me believe it would and I knew then and there I wanted to be as strong as you."

Hak reaches for her free hand, his eyes softened along with his voice, "so, you are like the star in the sea and I am like the star in the sky?"

"Yeah!" Yona giggles, "you were kind of the shining light that guided me out of the darkness."

"I think you are giving me too much credit, Yona, I've always thought you were my shining star. I know when your dad died it was really hard on you, but even while we were growing up, you always had such a bubbly, sweet, happy out look on things, and it was being around you that made me not care that I was adopted, because if I hadn't been, and never moved to this town, I wouldn't have met you," laughing, "I guess that makes you my Starfish too!"

"Your gramps likes to call us Yin and Yang because we are so different and yet perfectly suited for each other. I'm starting to think he was right."

Laughing, "Wisdom of an old man, for once he wasn't senile in his thinking."

"I'm gonna tell him you said that."

"Go ahead, if you want to be a widow before we even get married."

"What the hell are you talking about, actually, hold that thought, let me put this guy back in the water." Yona jumps to her feet and takes the Starfish back to the tidal pool before sitting back next to him. "Okay, so repeat, why would you even talk about me being a widow?"

"I just figured one day we would get married…"

"Did you forget there's a step before marriage?"

"What step?"

"Do you see a ring on this finger," waving her left hand and wiggling the fingers, "and who's to say I'll even agree to marry you?"

"What!" Hak feigns a gasp, "No ring?! Let me see that hand, give it here!"

Yona lets him steal her left hand, giggling at how goofy he's acting, "See, unless it's invisible…"

Hak holds her hand up close to his face, pretending to examine it, "Hmm, you're right I don't see a ring yet…"

"I told you…" about to pull it away from him.

"Wait, no, no, I see something starting to materialize," slipping a ring on to her ring finger, gasp! "A ring appeared!"

Yona looks at the ring, "Y-you just…" then looks to Hak, then back at the ring, "I mean seriously? Is this supposed to be a joke, where'd you even get a ring from at a beach?!"

"What do you mean seriously, it's not a fake ring! But if you must know, I bartered with an A'ama crab that came by, nice fellow, kinda grumpy but in the end gave me a good deal…" She smacks his chest. "Oww! Okay fine it wasn't a crab, it was his cousin the shrimp."

"Not funny!" she hits him again, "be serious!"

"Fine you want serious?" Hak pulls her onto his lap, "the Starfish told me I had to marry you or else, so he slipped me the ring when you put him on my hand."

She blinks, okay the whole statement wasn't serious but now he had her curiosity peaked, "or else what?"

"I would lose another limb…" tilting her chin up, softening his expression, "you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"Oh brother," rolling her eyes, but still smiling at the absurdity of the situation, "I should have known you wouldn't be the get down on one knee type of guy."

"Nope," grinning, "so are you gonna give me an answer?"

"I guess I'll just have to save the world of women and marry you," teasing back, "plus I don't want the Starfish to get mad at me."

"He'll get over it. By the way, that's gonna be my new pet name for you."

"What pet name?"

"Starfish!"


	8. Birthday Surprise

HakYona Week Bonus Day- Past (AU Story)

Today is my birthday so I decided to use that as the inspiration for this story. Oh and the song used in here is "All of Me" by John Legend

Tapping the notepad in her lap, _'_ _I should put Aunty Gi-Gan on the table with Uncle Ogi, I think they'll get along._ _Kouren, Vold, and Algira might fit there too._ _Ooops, almost forgot Tao._ _Okay two more…_ _Oh, Uncle Geun and Aunt Yun-Ho._ _Perfect!'_ Yona looks over at her sleeping fiancée, _'_ _the guys have it so easy,'_ chuckling, _'_ _then again, would we really want them helping to plan out a wedding?_ _Nope!'_ She'd bet anything that Hak's response would be, _'_ _I did my part and put the ring on your finger, so you plan the wedding and tell us when to show up.'_

As if on cue the diamond of her engagement ring sparkles in the lamp light. _'_ _Yes, you did put a ring on it,'_ lifting her hand, twisting it to make it sparkle again. The ring itself was not some weighty bling, but Yona really didn't care if it was a real diamond or a cubic zirconia, a carat or just an eighth. She loved it more that he had remembered her favorite stone was blue aquamarine, like his eyes, she once equated it to, and had them placed as flanking stones around the diamond birthstone.

Hak had really thought it out when he got that ring. She smiles, and of course when he'd given it to her, it had been a surprise she'll never forget…

~~xx~~

Saturday, April 7th was going to be a fun night for Yona and her friends, it was her birthday after all and there was just one thing she really wanted to do, sing karaoke. Not that she thought she was some awesome singer, maybe okay enough not to shatter glass, but it was the fun of it, having a few drinks and hanging out with friends. Her boyfriend Hak didn't really care to sing, sometimes if they fueled him up with enough liquor they could get him to sing a song or two but most of the time he was just there to hang out which was fine as well.

By 10pm, the vibe of the karaoke lounge was perfect, tipsy but not wasted, lots of laughter, and a few teasing, mellow and just the way she liked it. Yona and Lili had just finished singing a song, returning to the table they shared with the rest of their friends. Yoon, Kija, Shin-ah, Tetora, and Ayura were all there but two were missing, Jae-ha and Hak. Not a big deal, maybe they went to the restroom or to grab drinks, Yona thinks as she slips into the current conversation.

A tap on her shoulder gains her attention and she turns her head to see Jae-ha standing next to her with a smile. "Yona, could you come with me please?"

"Why?"

"Hak has a birthday present for you," pointing at the stage where a chair now sits. "He requests you have a seat there."

The girls all giggle, "Is Hak gonna give you a lap dance?"

Yona's eyes widen as she deadpans at Jae-ha, "He wouldn't, right?! Not in front of all these people."

"No," the older boy laughs, "he's not," turning to the others with a grin, "but if you girls want, I could give you a lap dance."

"Not tonight playboy," Lili chuckles, "but nice try."

"Maybe next time," Jae-ha winks at Lili, then turns back to Yona, "you should get up there, you're making Hak wait."

"O-okay…" Yona walks with hesitation to sit on the stage as requested, flushing when all the eyes in the room seem to focus on her. It wasn't so bad standing on this stage when you're singing and having a great time, but she swore the silence was making her anxious. What was Hak going to do? She fiddles with the fingers in her lap, trying her best to not bolt from the chair when a song finally begins to play.

Yona's lips part, and her hand covers her mouth in surprise when she sees Hak walk out of the shadows holding a microphone, stopping at the edge of the stage, and lifting it to his lips,

 _"_ _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine"_

Stepping onto the stage towards her beaming…

 _"_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

…And taking her hand into his… Yona's eyes are glazing over at such a beautiful and completely unexpected side of her boyfriend. All the nervousness had drained away and all that was left was just him and her on that stage.

 _"_ _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you"_

Hak continues holding her hand, squeezing, rubbing little circles in the webbing of her thumb and pointer finger…

 _"_ _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

He stoops down to her level on one knee, gazing into her eyes, transfixing them… She didn't know her heart could melt any more than it already had.

 _"_ _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard"_

Hak let's go of her hand and reaches into his pocket, pulling out…

 _"_ _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections"_

… a ring, holding it up to his girlfriend. Yona gasps, as both hands now fly up to her mouth and a few tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. "Oh, my goodness," whispers from through the glowing smile that had bloomed on her face.

 _"_ _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you."_

Yona's head is already nodding yes as the last words roll off his tongue. "All of me," forcing her words to get out of her head, "I'll give you all of me Hak!"

"I'm glad you said yes," he grins and slips the ring on her finger, "would'a been pretty embarrassing if you hadn't."

She nearly chokes at his stupid response, "Why wouldn't I have said yes?!"

"You always say I'm a pain, that I'm always teasing you, and I think you said I was ugly once."

"I did not… did I? _Tch_ , that was when we were kids! Ugh, you're teasing me again!"

"I know," Hak starts to laugh, "I'm sorry it just a habit…" But Yona's tired of him talking and cups his cheeks pulling him into a kiss.

"Just shut up for once," she grins, adding a peck to his nose. "Before I change my mind…"

~~xx~~

 _'_ _Nope,'_ the ring sparkling in agreement as she leans over and kisses her sleeping fiancé's cheek. Hak may be a pain, and he loved to tease, but he's never hurt her and has always been there for her through the worst of times. _'I wouldn't change my mind for the world…'_


	9. Goddess of the Rain

HakYona Week Day 2- Teasing (AU Story, kind of Greek inspired one)

Content-Creator-Appreciation Day 14- River Nymphs Nereids

The best option that the young merchant could find was a large tree to brace against as the rain came down around him. It wasn't a deluge nor passing shower, but he'd prefer not to be soaked so far away from a village and risk illness. What a poor turn of events, as he looked up to the heavens, this was bound to continue through the afternoon and maybe evening. Closing his eyes, he hunkers down, pulling his brim lower to block the splashes since there was nothing else he could do.

But soon, a melodic voice carries past his ears, sounds of a female singing an unknown tune teasing the half-asleep man, _'_ _such a pleasing dulcet…'_ lulling him closer to dream… But a woman… deep in the forest… either he was hallucinating or maybe it was the Nereids his grandfather had once warned him about.

Young females, supposedly so beautiful, wispy and ethereal, goddesses of rivers that could drive a man insane by simply viewing one in the flesh. Their voices will pacify you into compliance, and if they take you as a lover, you will be forever caught in their web of eros to be used until discarded and locked away into the mania of your own mind. It all seemed pretty damn far-fetched to the skeptical man, but still that music was quite entrancing.

Slipping away from the tree, he follows the alluring sound to a river where he spies a young maiden standing in the shallows, singing quietly, bathing or dancing he couldn't tell which, smiling to herself. A gasp catches in his throat, Adam's apple bobbing as he covers his mouth to stifle any sounds, the girl was just as his grandfather had described!

Quickly, he ducks down behind some brush, spying and taking in the full splendor of this nymph. Long, damp crimson hair cascading down her back almost tickling the back of knees, her body willowy and lithe, gracefully accenting her movements, covered in a white peplos with flowing green and blue sashes, hugging to the curves of her body. The droplets of water falling over and around the beauty only served to enhance the spell weaving around his heart, _'_ _Goddess of the rain…'_ shimmering against her pale skin and creating a halo effect around her frame.

Such a cute, pouty little mouth, lips full and lush, just begging to be caressed… licking his own lips, or maybe nibbled, sucked, and… _'_ _Ye, Gods!'_ the perky bosoms, he can clearly see the points of her nipples through the thin fabric. In that instant, all the warnings of old are forgotten, he had to have her, wanted her so desperately all to himself, madness be damned for this creature was worth the fleeting bliss he was sure she could provide him even if in the end he would be doomed to a lifetime of misery.

The enchantment has taken hold on the young man and he rushes out from his hiding spot, grabbing the frightened woman, and pinning her arms to her sides in a bear hug. She screams, crying, pleading that he let her go, but he was too much for her, standing well over a head taller in height, his body seemed to envelop her own with just his frame. "Please let me be! I-I cannot… I don't want to hurt anyone!" The only way to stop him was to turn on her evil eye and influence his mind but she refused to use that glamor.

Other than that, it's of no use and she knew it from experience when she used to watch other Nereids dealing with men. The others cared little of hurting their captured prizes, enslaving their libidos, and throwing them away once it was used up. She was afraid of becoming those monsters, didn't want to be like them and so had run away, preferring a lonely existence to one of debauchery. And now new fears washed over as she tried desperately to fight against this man. Does she give in and use the magic she had inside?

"You will be mine," he mutters, "all mine…" carrying her to the river bank, "I will never give you up!" forcing her to the ground and pinning her beneath his heavier frame. "Mine…" the only coherent thought he had running through his brain as he kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Please…" she whimpers, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shifts her head trying to thwart his efforts. "Don't do this, the spell..."

He captures her mouth, sealing away the last of her words, delving his tongue in to silence her squeals, but she bucks at him and bites his lip finally making him pull back with a yelp. "Stop it, please! You mustn't give in to the madness! I beg you…" her harsher tone drifting away, blending into the heavy sobs aching from her chest.

For a brief second, something clicks in his brain when he sees the frightened woman being held down by his own arms and body. Dear God, what had he done, he would never treat a woman like this! A look of shock and concern befalls his expression and she pauses momentarily in a dare to hope of a pragmatic end. "Please…" her voice barely a whisper, "sir, I would hate to see a young man like you lose your mind to me… not like this."

"W-what happened," releasing her arms and siting back on his shins between her legs. He runs his hand over his face, "I couldn't stop myself from jumping out of the bushes and grabbing you…" looking back up with tears tricking down his face, "I-I'm sorry, I wouldn't do such a thing like this…"

"It's okay," sitting up and pulling her legs next to her, "I thought no one would come out in the rain so I could take a bath. But I was wrong and I'm sorry you saw me."

"You're a nymph, aren't you and that singing, it…"

"Triggered the spell that drew you in." She nods, and smiles, "but I've never seen or heard of a man breaking through it before. How did you do that?"

"I have no idea, maybe it is because I am a demigod…" she cocks her head bemusedly. He narrows his eyes, "…it's not what you think, I'm nothing special as far as I know. My mother was a mortal woman and my father a God, though she did not reveal who he was before dying. I am simply a travelling merchant."

Her eyes soften, brightening, "What is your name, sir?"

"Hak."

"My name is Yona."

"Yona…" he lets the letters roll of his tongue. "I bet you are the most beautiful of all the river Nymphs."

She blushes, "No, I-I don't think I am…"

"You are so beautiful… and this is me talking, not the spell, but… what I was saying to you, even though it was in the pulse of a crazy person came from my soul, "I would love to make you mine."

Yona lowers her head, "I think you are still under the spell," but peeking through her lashes, "I-I think I'd like to try being in a relationship…"


	10. In So Many Ways

HakYona Week Day 7- Soulmates (AU Story)

Content-Creator-Appreciation Day 19- Sprinkler Rainbows

Hak was never one to ponder the mysteries of life, not a philosopher or dreamer, he was more of a _'_ _If I can see it and then I'll believe it kind of guy'_. His girlfriend on the other hand believed in such babble, Yin & Yang, Destiny, Sting of fate, and of course the widely known term, Soulmate. She would often say that they were meant to be, how fate had brought them together, or they were born for each other. Okay, sorry but that seemed a bit farfetched, _'_ _born for each other,'_ he couldn't wrap his brain around that idea.

It was more like it took years of being stuck around each other, that they inevitably grew feelings for one another. First a platonic type affection, like siblings, Hak treating her as the little sister that should be protected. Through adolescence it continued, but it might have been during this part of their life that the sparks of change took light in their hearts.

It didn't take an idiot, just any one with teenage hormones coursing through their bodies to recognize that Yona was developing into a young and beautiful woman or that Hak was growing into a tall, well-built young man. And what started off as him scaring off her male suitors, Yona eventually started chasing away females that tried to get too close to Hak, so by high school neither could find a real date if they wanted to.

But even so they had remained, just friends, until college came calling. Maybe it was the separation when Hak left for another city and being alone for the first time that Yona finally realized the ache it left behind. For almost 2 years she endured it, well they both did, staying in touch through calls, texts, or social media, and spending all their breaks together as much as possible before she could finally join him at the school.

It was a sweet beginning one could say and long in the making, that as soon as she got off the plane in Fuuga, Hak had pulled her into his arms and made their relationship official 4 years ago.

And now here they were enjoying a sunny afternoon in the house they just bought, only a few more months away from their wedding. Things were as seamless as one could imagine in any type of relationship. They had their differences, bickered over things here and there, but never anything that couldn't be fixed. Frankly they were the envy of many of their friends who longed to find their picture-perfect significant others.

Hak sat back on the porch steps watching his fiancée and her best friend and maid of honor Lili chasing each other through the sprinklers in the front yard. It was such an adorable picture, but they deserved it after spending a few hours this morning hunched over reception nuances at the dining table. Who knew that simply planning out a seating chart could be so daunting?

If you had once told a 6-year-old Hak, that one day the girl he'd be marrying was Yona, the boy would have laughed, maybe even spit in your face and denied it vehemently. _'_ _Ew!_ _No way!_ _Any girl but her!'_ Hak chuckles to himself and sips his cold drink _, 'nah, I still don't believe in fate…_ _but I'll admit she has become my soulmate.'_

Laughter pulls his attention back to the yard as Yona's shrieks and giggles at Lili's attempts to catch her, ends up with her slipping along the wet grass, and sending water sprays cascading in different directions. That girl had such a blazing sparkle in her eyes, Hak is bewitched by her spell, as the water vapor rainbows add to the surreal illusion, and in that moment, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

Yona had graduated at the top of her class in high school, magna cum laude in college, and she was currently working on her Masters degree. Her senior year she was voted prettiest girl on campus and even did a few modelling jobs to help pay for college. She was quick and feisty, one of the few girls who could not only keep up with him, but put up with him, and yet was one of the sweetest, nicest persons you could ever hope to meet.

 _'_ _And she's gonna be my wife!'_ Hak felt a sense of pride that he could make that statement. He loved her more than anything in this world, even himself and he would do anything to keep her happy. It was his honor to protect her, cherish her, and simply love her for the rest of their days. Yeah, he was really lucky she picked him. _'_ _Crazy enough to say yes,'_ according to their friend Yoon.

"Hak?" Yona runs up to the porch, "could you grab Lili and I towels?"

"Of course," he smiles, "but babe?" grabbing her by the arm.

"Yeah?"

Planting a quick kiss on her lips, "Have I told you I loved you today?"

She giggles, "This morning."

"Well, I'll say it again, I love you Yona."

"I love you too Hak."


	11. In a New Light

Hak/Yona Week Day 6- Healing (AU Story)

Content-Creator-Appreciation Day 18- Morning Dew

 ** _Ringing._** Hak turns over in bed and fumbles for the cellphone on his nightstand, "He-llo?" his tone groggy and irritated with the late-night call.

"H-Hak…" Yona's voice is so soft and muffled, barely containing the sobbing she's trying to hide. "Hak, he-he broke up with me…"

In the moment the young man had heard the voice of his best friend, he bolted to a sitting position, wide awake, "Yona?" looking at the time _11:06pm_ , "Yona, what happened? Where are you?" Already up and pulling pants on. "Tell me where you are and I'm coming to you."

"I'm in Hiryuu Park. Hak I'm so sorry for calling this late…"

"Don't apologize, it's fine. Where in the park?"

"The picnic benches, b-by the big Sakura trees."

"Alright, just stay where you are, I'll find you," grabbing his car keys, "gimme 10 minutes."

"Thank you…"

Before racing out of the front door, he grabs a spare jacket and a large blanket just in case. If it wasn't for the girl currently crying, alone in the park, his anger was stirring, brewing at the man who just broke her heart. He had warned the bastard to never make his best friend cry or there'd be hell to pay, so the only thing giving him a short reprieve, was that Yona would always take priority for Hak.

Every swear word under the sun was being muttered and leveled at the now ex-boyfriend as Hak gripped to his steering wheel, racing the few minutes to the park. He really didn't care what the reason was for the break up, because as far as he was concerned, Yona was perfect. Okay, maybe he was more than a little biased in that opinion but try telling him that. And even so, what respectable man would leave a wisp of a girl, alone in a park, at almost midnight! _'_ _Wait till I get my hands on him!'_

He parks as close to the area as he can, bundling the jacket and blanket in his arms before striding through the park towards the tree he knew she would have chosen. It was a special place, even for him, where as kids they would often play near and rest against its ancient trunk. Those small memories take's the edge off his anger as he draws closer and sees her in their spot.

"Yona…" Hak kneels next to her and pulls the petite woman into his arms. "Here," lifting her gently, "let me at least get you off the ground first." She's so tired and spent that she allows her best friend to move her out of the way to spread out the blanket he had brought, before guiding her back to a sitting position between his legs. Once settled, Hak drapes the jacket over her shoulders, his larger coat swallowing the poor girl, and he pulls her against his chest to wrap his arms around her in case she starts to fall asleep.

"You said he broke up with you?" Yona nods, still wiping away the drying tears from her face. "If you wanna tell me what happened you can, if not, I really don't care what the reason is cause you know I never liked him anyways. Bastard didn't deserve you."

She sniffles, "I know you warned me about him," a weak smile breaking through momentarily before reverting back to a frown. "But I don't really wanna talk about it either… I just wanted to, I mean I'm sorry I dragged you out at this hour."

"I told you, don't apologize, a snowstorm couldn't keep me from coming to your rescue."

"You're too good to me Hak," embracing his arms, squeezing lightly before resting her chin on them. Yona yawns, closing her eyes, _'_ _so tired…'_ "I wanna sleep…"

"Do you want me to take you home?" she shakes her head. "My place?" she pauses but shakes her head again. "Too comfortable to move?" this time she nods without hesitation. _'_ _Oh, this girl will be the death of me!'_ Hak smooths down her hair, lightly caressing her head, and places a kiss to her crown, "At least it's not too chilly tonight."

Hak leans his head against the solid tree trunk and closes his own eyes. How long is he planning on torturing himself like this? Their friends like Jae-ha and Yoon often questioning, _'_ _when are you gonna tell her?'_ But he'd always change the subject, because the answer was, I don't know. How could he tell her? He wanted to every morning he woke up, chastising himself before bed when he didn't… But, it was the fear of being turned down, of ruining their friendship that stopped him each time.

They were too close, probably closer than the siblings neither had growing up and to transition from platonic to romantic scared the hell out of him. Or maybe it was the fear of hurting her, breaking her heart one day that frightened him, he couldn't well beat himself up, could he? He could but it would be pretty stupid for him to do so. Just look at her, sitting there in his arms, she trusted him and to do anything that could ruin that could be worse than bearing this yearning.

 _Sigh_ , but oh he loved this tiny woman nestled in his arms, he'd go to hell and back for her. They were still so young, and yet he knew without a shadow of doubt that she was the only one that could make him happy. If only he could find the words to tell her so…

~~x~~

As her eyes slowly opened that morning, the gentle breeze and dewy air filled with the floral scent of a late Spring ready to bloom, greeted its parks guests. But, it was the weight of Hak's arm cinched tightly around her and the lightly heaving chest that she awoke to that brought a smile. Yona buries her face in his shirt with contentment at the scent she's come to know so well, one that's both soothing and yet stimulating all in one fell swoop.

Her heart quickens, _'_ _Hak…'_ He had so gallantly come to her rescue last night, as he always would whenever something bad happened to her. Had held her, still held her, like she was the most important creature in the world. Yona frowns lightly as the memories of the breakup filter back to her mind. _'_ _I shouldn't have gone out with him, Hak warned me and I didn't listen…'_ Maybe she had hoped it would finally make him jealous enough to react but, it hadn't worked.

 _Sigh_ , he was the one she truly loved, but she was getting tired of waiting for him to come around. That was a lie, deep down Yona knew that he was the only one that could make her happy, strike that, not could, he _Was_ the only one that made her happy. Look at how easily, how quickly he had calmed her last night, Hak always knew exactly what to do when it came to her feelings. Sure, he could be a pain, his sarcasm irritating at times, but this man had such a loving heart. If only he would just open it up to her.

Hak began to wake up, stirring, his head nestling into her tresses like a man both content and unwilling to let go of what he was holding onto. It had been a long time since she'd let him hold her like this and maybe, her heart skips, maybe he didn't want to let go? Should she keep waiting or just make the initial move, stay in the safe zone of friendship, or risk it all?

For the second time in less than 24 hours, tears slowly began to trickle down her face. She loved him so much it hurt and the answer of what she should do was burning in her mind.

"Hmm, Yona?" he releases his hold when he hears a sniffle, waking up quickly to the sound, "Yona, are you still upset about last night?"

"No… it's not that. You were right about him, good riddance."

"Then why are you crying now," pulling back to wipe her tears.

She holds his hand in place against her cheek and closes her eyes, "because of you," weak smile, "I was thinking about you," opening her eyes again to meet his.

"Oh, crap, what did I do?! Is it because of this?" Hak start to pull away but she stops him.

"No, well yes, sort of… I-It, this made me realize something about us…"

His eyes widen in a panic, Adam's apple bobbing as he gulps hard at her tone and insinuation. "Us?"

"Look at us Hak," now she is the one to reach out and caress his cheek, "what is wrong with this picture? We both know that we're the ones that should be a couple. But…" her eyes trail away unable to look at him, "why have you never asked me to be your girlfriend? And give me a straight answer, please, no joking around cause I don't think I could take it this morning."

"Fear…" he breathes out. "I didn't want to ruin what we already have. I worried that, what if I end up the asshole who hurts you…" her eyes raise up to meet his again, brimming once more of moisture. "…it would kill me if I hurt you."

"I don't believe that would be possible," smiling sweetly, "if anything it's already hurting me that I don't have the one man I've loved for as long as I can remember."

Hak's eyes expand and his mouth grows dry, "Yona, y-you love me?"

She nods her head, "how could I not fall in love with the guy who has always swept in like a knight, rescuing me from scrapes and bruises or pains of the heart. Could you see me as your girlfriend Hak? Because I don't want to be just a friend anymore."

"I must be dreaming," running a hand over his face, "someone pinch me…" **_Pinch!_** "Oww!" he looks at Yona, "why'd you pinch me?! I was just joking!"

"You said _'_ _someone pinch me'_ so I pinched you! And I told you not to tease…"

He cups the back of her neck and part of her face, "Alright then, I see you," crashing his lips against hers in a sloppy kiss, "I've always seen you."

"Finally," she rolls her eyes.

" _Tch_ , finally huh," tickling her sides. Yona squeals and tries to cover up, twisting, trying to get out of his grasp but he pins her down. "Take it back!"

"Never!" he continues to tickle's her until her sides hurt, "Okay, okay, I take it back, I take it back!"

And as she lay there prone beneath his larger frame, calming her heavy breathing, he brushes away the hair that's now tangled over her face, gazing at her like the lover she was always meant to be. "I see you…"

A smile sweeps over her expression as she rewards him with a lusty look of her own. "I see you too."


	12. What's Your Pleasure?

HakYona Week Day 5- Desire (College/Fantasy AU Story) sorry another proposal ish fic lol

Content-Creator-Appreciation Day 17- Going through a waterfall to an alternate reality

"Let me get this straight, so Jae-ha told you, that Algira told him, and he heard it from his girlfriend's friend Tetora, that there is some kind of magical waterfall a mile from this college campus?"

"Exactly, did I stutter?"

"But why are you dragging me to see it!? Why didn't you bring him, or Shin-ah, or hell even Tae-Woo, one of them might have believed you and they would be more up for a hike."

"Because they are all busy this weekend and I really wanted to see it," pulling on her hand along the path, "I'll just carry you if you get tired."

 _Sigh_ , "I'm fine, I'm not that weak."

"Suit yourself," Hak shrugs, "but if you don't keep up on those shorter legs, I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder."

"Don't tease me!" Yona kicks his shin and takes off down the trail.

"Why you!" Her kick didn't really hurt, he's more surprised that she'd done it. Laughing, "Now you are gonna get it!" and takes off after her.

Yona squeals, giggling as she runs as fast as she can along the winding pathway deeper into the forest. But every time she looks back she can see he's gaining on her, and quick. _'_ _Damn these short legs!'_ It's no use against the taller, faster young man and soon enough Yona is being lifted into the air and being tossed over his shoulder.

"Hak! Put me down!" she beats her fists against his back, "this is not funny!"

"Stop your squirming," spanking her ass, not to hurt but to stun, "or I might drop you."

"Don't you dare, and I am not some little kid!"

His laughter echoes through the dense trees, "then behave! Running off like that, what if you fell and got hurt?"

"I have you to save me, right?"

 _Sigh_ , "Of course, I would." If only she'd realize what she did to him with such phrases…

It takes about 30 more minutes for them to reach the waterfall, and while Yona had believed it existed, she was still skeptical that it was anything but ordinary. Hak on the other hand was just excited to have found it. Scanning around it, he notes there is no way to get behind the wall of water. "Looks like we're gonna get wet."

"Excuse me?! I'm not going in through that!"

"Oh, come on Yona," he grabs her hand and pulls her forward, "water ain't gonna kill ya."

"Getting soaked or being washed down the cliff will!"

"Just hold onto my hand," he smiles and squeezes, "and you'll be fine." Yona stamps down the desire to blush, if only he'd realize what he did to her…

Now at the precipice, in front of them was the waterfall, behind them the path to go home. Hak squeezes her hand once again and looks down, "are you ready? We'll step through on the count of 3." Yona gulps but nods her head. "Okay, 1, 2, 3…" Yona closes her eyes and holds her breath as they jump through the wall of water.

Darkness and silence. Yona opens her eyes again and something is wrong, no sounds of rushing water, in fact no sound at all, it's pitch black when surely light should be able to filter through water at midday, and worst of all, no one is holding her hand. "Hak!?" She cries out into the inky blackness. "HAK!? What the hell is going on?! Hak answer me!" Silence. Moisture prickles in her eyes, what is happening, where is Hak, why is she alone? Yona is afraid to even move one step, unsure what she is standing on… "Hak… the tears beginning to flow, where are you?"

Suddenly there is a strange flash of light, blinding them momentarily and when she open her eyes again…

~~x~~

"YONA!?" Hak screams into the bitter obscurity. "YONA!?" his panic is mounting by the second as the darkened abyss he finds himself in swallows all sounds. "Damn it! Yona if you can hear me, answer me! Please, YONA!" Unable to see anything, can't even tell what he's standing on, he was ready to cry, and he never cries but this was the first time a genuine fear wash's over him. He'd always sworn to look out for his best friend and now because of some stupid urban legend, they were possibly lost in some weird waterfall portal to hell.

Suddenly there is a strange flash of light, blinding them momentarily and when he opens his eyes again…

 _'_ _What the hell was that light?'_ Hak slowly opens his eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness that surrounds him. Sounds of birds chirping, water from a fountain, voices chatting around him. The images taking shape are starting to resemble Hiryuu Park back in their hometown. Okay, now he was thoroughly confused. If this waterfall really was magical, why had it brought him here, and where was Yona?

"Hak!" a giggling female voice calls out behind him. He turns and see's Yona skipping towards him.

"Yona!" _'_ _But, is it Yona?_ _The outfit is different, and we can't be in Kuuto either.'_ Logic aside, his heart is just happy to see her and hope blooms that this could be real.

"Hak!" Yona jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck, "what took you so long, I've been waiting for you."

"You've been waiting for me?" He hugs her back before setting her on her feet.

"Yeah, silly," she smiles and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers, "you said you wanted to go on a date and check out the new BSD movie at the Cineplex," more giggles, "did you forget?"

"N-no, I didn't forget." _'_ _I asked her out on a date?!'_ Smiling to allay her concerns, "remind me again what number date this would be?"

She tilts her head, looking up at the sky a moment in contemplation, "That's a tough question, we've been together for 3 years, so I've lost track how many we've been on." Looking back at him, "Why, is it important?"

He almost chokes, _'_ _3 years!'_ "The amount is not important, what is important is that you're happy with me."

"Of course, I am! You are being a little weird today, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised at anything you do," laughing, "even when you proposed last year it was such a crazy way you did it."

Now he knows this must be some dreamworld or alternate universe. Not only has he finally asked his longtime love interest out, they've been officially together for 3 years, and they are engaged! Have his prayers finally been answered?

"I guess we better get to the theater, so we can get good seats."

"Mmm," she muses, "up in the back so we can make out," running a finger along his chest, coyly looking up through her plumed lashes, "are you gonna let me sit in your lap this time?"

"I-I," taking a deep breath to compose himself, "If you want to."

Giggles, "then let's go!" she tugs him towards the Cineplex across the street, rambling off what she wants to get at the concession.

 _'_ _I think I've died and gone to Heaven…'_

~~x~~

When the blinding light begins to fade away, Yona opens her eyes, letting them adjust to the blurry images. Beige and blue hues, an interesting feeling between her toes, _'_ _am I standing on sand?'_ Seagulls or water bird calls and the roar of waves, lots of laughter and sure enough when things come into focus, she's standing on a beach facing the blue ocean.

"You know I love the view my fiancé is providing me, but I'm trying to get a tan before the wedding."

Yona whips around to the sound of Hak's voice and is faced with a shirtless Adonis lying on a beach blanket grinning at her. _'_ _Did he just say fiancé?'_ "S-Sorry," she moves out of the way.

"Come lay with me," tugging her back onto the blanket, "let's relax the rest of the day babe, cause next week is going to be crazy with the wedding and dealing with the family coming into town."

After sitting down, Yona looks down at her left hand, admiring the ring it bears, "right… yeah that will be a little crazy." She recognizes the beach as one in Awa they've been to before. "Hak, um, I know this might sound a little weird but how long have we been a couple?"

"Has the sun fried your brain?" he blocks the sun with his hand to look at her.

She nods, "Yeah the sun, all the wedding preparations, it's been a lot I suppose."

Hak laughs and closes his eyes, "Well, officially we started dating 3 years ago, I think. Women usually remember these things better than the guys."

 _'_ _3 years!_ _I've been with Hak for 3 years!_ _I can't believe Jae-ha was right, we must be in some alternate reality or something!_ _But as much as this is all I've ever desired, what about my real Hak, where is he?_ _Is he also in some parallel universe?'_

"You really should lie down too, wouldn't want an uneven tan."

"Hmm, oh, but that water looks so inviting though…"

"If you tan now, we can go in and cool off in a little while," he turns to smile at her, "keep me company baby, I like it when you're close to me."

Her heart swoons from his comment, and when he takes hold of her hand, rubbing at the back of it, it wasn't the sun that was making her melt. Yona's brain was on cloud 9, finally with the man she's been in love with for over half her life, they are getting married in a week, could life be any more wonderful than it was right here? If only their reality mimicked this dream. _'_ _Now that would be perfect…'_

~~x~~

While his fiancé cuddled in his lap watching the movie, Hak knew that somehow that waterfall, portal, whatever you want to call it must be the cause of this world. It was as if the thing he most desired had come true and a part of him would love to stay in this place forever, but… _'_ _Yona…'_ his real Yona was out there, somewhere, probably stuck in a similar false reality and that was bothering him, not because he thought she would be dreaming of some other guy, but because it simply was that, false.

Look at how happy he was making this Yona. If he just sucked it up and treated his real Yona this way, asked her out on a damn date, then his dream could become a reality. Wouldn't that be preferable? He closes his eyes, _'_ _I want My Yona…'_

~~x~~

Hak had fallen back asleep next to her leaving Yona to ponder what exactly was going on. Obviously, stepping through that waterfall really had transported them like a gateway to a different plane of consciousness, and one that was giving her everything she had even dreamed of having with the man she loved. It could be so easy to choose to stay in this realm, but what about her real Hak? What kind of reality was he stuck in?

Wouldn't it be better to have her real Hak? Yona wonders as she stares down at the sleeping man. I've made him so happy here, couldn't I do the same in our real life? I want that reality, I want this happiness, in our real life! She turns over and closes her eyes, _'_ _I want My Hak…'_

And when they both open their eyes, ready to face that false existence, they find themselves staring at each other in a cave in the back of that waterfall.

"Hak…"

"Yona…"

"Hak!"

"Yona!"

They rush into each other's arms, crying, hugging tight.

"I thought I was gonna be stuck with a fake you, Hak and it was making me so sad…"

"I was worried about the same thing. I'm so glad I have the real you back!"

"So, what did…" Yona shakes her head, "never mind, It's not important."

"You want to know if we we're together in my dreamworld?"

"Yeah…"

"We were, 3 years and engaged to be married."

Yona gasps, "that just like my dreamworld! But that means…"

"Our desires are the same," he smiles and kisses her forehead, "can you blame me for falling in love with you?"

"No, because I'm just as guilty," hugging him tighter, "but why'd it take us getting stuck in a spell to finally admit it?"

"That's not important Yona," hugging her back, "we have the rest of our lives to make up for it."

She pulls back slightly so she can look into his eyes, "Hak, let's skip the 3 years of dating and will you just marry me?"

Hak laughs, "Are you asking me, or telling me to ask you?"

"Neither," reaching up to pull him down for their first kiss, "I've already given you my answer…"


	13. Renewal

Renewal

As the group begins to pack up their belongings, the village elder walks into the hut that had been provided for them that winter. Yona looks up, welcoming the man.

"Huizong, is there something you needed help with before we leave?"

"No, no," he waves a hand, "you and your friends have done so much for us already. I've come instead to request you stay another day." As the dragons, Hak, and Yun gather behind Yona, intrigued by this sudden request, the man continues on. "Each spring when the flowers bloom once more, we celebrate it with the _Haru Saku Matsuri_ taking place tomorrow."

Everyone turns to Hak for a response, but it is Yona who speaks up, "we would be honored to stay," her eyes crinkling in a smile. "Huizong, if there is anything we can do to help prepare, please let us know."

"I wouldn't have it," the man responds. "It was a blessing that you came to our village this winter. Had it not been for Yun's medicines and warming techniques, we would have lost several children to illness and for that we owe a great debt. Please, as our guests of honor, I simply ask you to enjoy yourselves."

"As you wish," Yona bows lightly.

As soon as the village elder leaves the hut, everyone starts talking excitedly about what they are looking forward to at the festival. Zeno and Shin-ah, well mostly Zeno, raves about all the wonderful foods they'll probably be serving. Yun and Kija wonder what kind of amusements, maybe dancing or music that might be performed. Hak and Jae-ha hope to get their hands on some fine _baijiu's_ or _soju's_ , maybe the elders secret stash. But Yona carries on like nothing special had just happened, grabbing her bathing supplies, ready to make the short trek to the natural hot springs that drew them to this village in the first place.

Ever the faithful and observant guardian, Hak follows behind at a slight distance to make sure no one bothered her _or dared to take a peak_. He settles on some nearby boulders with his back to the pond and waits.

Yona lets out an exhale the moment her body submerges and the balmy waters, warm her through and through. The last 3 months have been like a dream she didn't want to wake up from. So peaceful, just living the life of a normal villager, well as normal as it could get being surrounded constantly by an entourage of six guys. She chuckles inwardly, yes, it was always the odd spectacle to many a passerby of the lone young girl with a reverse harem.

Some days she almost forgot she was once the Princess of this Kingdom. Too caught up in just surviving or just too busy to remember. It wasn't that Yona didn't want to stay in the village, of course she wanted to stay. It was just the idea of a spring festival brought back memories of Hiryuu Castle that could just as easily stay buried right now.

"Is everything okay Princess?" Hak opened his eyes as Yona came closer and turned to look at her. He made no immediate move to get off the boulder, choosing to stay seated with his arms lightly crossed as if he had just awoken from a nap.

Yona stops walking, "mmhmm," she hugs her supplies to her chest, "why do you ask?"

"You didn't seem so excited to stick around." Hak finally stands up and jumps down next to her. "If you want to go, we can go. We don't have to stay."

"No, it's okay I want to stay," she smiles a little forlornly, "it's just, Hak do you remember the cherry blossom festival back home?" He nods. "Those were some of my fondest memories growing up each spring."

"I used to pick you up and carry you on my shoulders so you could reach the higher blossoms," he chuckles at his own memories. Yona nods, a slight smile upon her lips, but averting her eyes to the ground to hide some of the moisture developing in them. "Hey," Hak steps closer, tilting her face back up, "you'll see it again someday, I promise you that."

"Will you…" a slight rouge tinting her cheeks, "will you carry me on your shoulders again too?"

Hak smiles, "I'll make sure you can reach the best of the blossoms." He sticks out his hand, "come on, we should get back to the hut before it gets too dark. Yun probably has dinner made by now." With a nod, she takes his hand and lets him lead.

It was as if the village had timed it to perfection or that maybe the Gods really favored them for the morning of the festival, all the trees in the area were covered in flowers! Her eyes scanned the area hoping that there would be a cherry blossom in the scatter but no such luck. ' _Oh well_ ,' she takes a deep breath as her sadness withers away. This may not be Hiryuu Castle… she watches her friends, so animated and alive as they rush to all the different booths. But this, she smiled, was even better.

"Princess?!" Yona turns to the voice of Kija waiving her down. "Let's go see, they're about to perform a skit!"

"Sure," she beams.

Yun and Zeno join them and the four make their way over to a makeshift stage area. As they walk, Kija fills them in about what the locals have told him about the story. Typical bad guys versus good guy story line where the hero defended the townsfolk from invaders. But there were a few strange details that weren't so common.

"That sounds ridiculous," Yun crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, "whoever heard of a caped crusader running around with a mask and no pants?"

"I think it sounds like a fun outfit!" Zeno claps his hands together and begins to bounce up and down excitedly. "Can we wear masks too?!"

"No," Yoon shakes his head, "I am not making you a mask."

Zeno pouts, "Aww!"

"We've already got one guy in a mask and one that wears a cape in our strange bunch, that's enough."

Yona mumbles under her breath, "Well I wouldn't mind seeing one of this bunch in no pants…"

"Did you say something miss?" Zeno and Yun look at her with curiosity.

"Huh?" She waves her arms, "no, no, I didn't." Pushing them along and changing the subject, "oh look, there's a lot of people, we should find a seat quickly and I see Shin-ah's already here."

A few of the townsfolk upon seeing Yun and the others arrive, hustle them to the front by the stage. The group does their best to politely decline, wanting to simply watch from the back but the villagers insist. Just as the others settle down ready for the play, Yona sees Hak standing near the edge motioning to her with his finger. She huffs a little annoyed but stands up and goes over to him.

"The play is about to start Hak…"

"I know but you'll like this better I promise. Besides, you live in a hero story already, isn't that enough?"

Well hell, he was right about that. She rolls her eyes exaggeratedly anyways, "it's still fun to watch a play."

Hak takes her hand, "if we hurry you can still see the end."

He takes Yona below the village, not far, maybe a 5-minute walk just through the forests borderline when he stops and crouches down. Yona looks down at him confused. "What are you doing?"

Wrapping his arms around her legs, "lifting you up," and hefting her onto his right shoulder before she can respond. "Just look up Princess."

Yona gasps, how did she not notice this?! "Cherry Blossoms!"

"Told you, you'd like it."

It had to be an older tree, tall with a trunk slightly gnarled and twisted. Cherry blossom season was barely beginning and this one only had a spattering of blossoms along its branches. But it was still beautiful to her, as a few rays shone through, bouncing off of the light pink blooms. She reaches out to the nearest branch, running her ringers over the delicate petals. It was one of her mother's favorite flowers and her father had made sure to have them growing around the castle grounds.

"How did you find this tree Hak?"

"I mentioned how much you loved cherry blossoms to the elder and he told me where to find it. Pick a couple if you like, for your hair."

"Mmm," Yona shakes her head, "I think it's pretty just where it is. You know, after the harsh winters," she touches another bloom, "it's amazing how life just renews itself." Smiling down at Hak, "don't you think?"

He laughs, smiling back at her, "whatever you say Princess."

A loud scream rings out from the direction of the village snapping them both to attention. "Was that Kija? Put me down Hak," she taps his head, "we should go back."

He does as he's told, grumbling under his breath about how that idiot ruined a moment. Sure enough, two minutes later after they'd run back to the scene of the play, they find Kija bawling and being consoled by Zeno and Yun. Shin-ah and Jae-ha are attending to another man in a costume.

"What happened?" Hak and Yona both speak at the same time though in opposite tones. She emphatic, and he annoyed.

"Kija panicked when he saw the guy in the costume over there," Yun answers, pointing towards where Jae-ha and Shin-ah are standing. "The actor guy is fine, just in shock from Kija freaking out and screaming like he'd seen a ghost."

"Spider!" Kija perks up, waving his arms. "It was a spider! I thought he had a huge spider crawling on his chest!"

"Oh, brother," Hak rolls his eyes, "bugs, we ran back here because you thought you saw a bug. We were having such a... ahh! Never mind."

"It was just a symbol on the guys costume," Yun explains, "remember the hero stuff, it's like the villager's mascot or something."

"I…" running a hand down his face, "I need a drink," Hak walks away from the group towards their hut.

Yona calls out several times at his retreating image but the young man never turns around. "Maybe I should go check on him?" Why was Hak so upset? The whole thing with Kija was funnier than upsetting, and kind of odd. Or maybe he was mad because he had wanted to spend more time at the tree? She had to admit, sharing those peaceful moments with him alone were always nice.

"Yona… Yona…"

Yun shakes her again. "Yona?"

She opens her eyes, "Yes Yun?"

"You should get up already, it's time for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Yona sits up confused for a moment when she realizes she's back in the hut on her sleeping roll. "Did I fall asleep at the festival? H-How did I get back here?"

Yun places the back of his hand against her forehead. "You don't have a fever, don't seem sick. I'm not sure what you're talking about Yona, cause it's the morning of the festival."

Yona blinks, "so we didn't go to it yet?"

"No," the young boy smiles.

She plops back onto her bedroll, "wow, that was all just a dream…"


	14. A Long Forgotten Dream

Hakyona prompt Entwined (day 2)

A Long-Forgotten Dream

Hak could barely remember the last time he'd had time to just sit and relax with some drink in the company of those he cared most about. They'd been fighting for so long that it was difficult to ease away the tension still coursing through his muscles. He was always on the alert. But Mundok had cornered him tonight, ready to celebrate and properly congratulate his adoptive grandson on his impending nuptials.

"You know," old Mundok began with a sip from his saucer, "I had a feeling this would happen one day."

"Oh," Hak retorts with a smirk, "clairvoyance, or is that the drink talking?"

" _Tch_. Call it the foretelling of a two-year-old."

Hak rolls his eyes, "uh-huh, now there's an excellent source to believe."

The old man sighs, finishes and re-fills his cup. Truth be told, he once believed the young child's dreams had been nothing more than fantasy. Everyone has dreams, some more lively than others, and most never amounting to more than just glimpses of past or current stressors. Imagination gone wild during slumber. But now, he believed it. "You were probably too young to remember the night of the Princess' birth, how the sky lit up in a reddish hue. We were still in the midst of the Xing war." His eyes close as the memories flood back. So many casualties on both sides… those were not pleasant to think about. But at least there was one happier ending to latch onto, _Hak_. "We'd all heard the ancient tales, the heralding of the red dragon and when the Princess was born with the old King's likeness I knew, that girl would be special. What I didn't know," he turns back to his grandson, "was that you would become so much more than just another orphan of a war."

With a tilt of his head, Hak prepares himself for the sentimental old fool to start going on like he often would about family and all those mushy things he cared little to drown his emotions in. "Pray-tell old man, exactly what did that two-year-old envision?"

"If I remember correctly, for a good several months after I took you in, you would wake up at least once a week from a dream. The same dream in fact. You couldn't explain it well, but what I could decipher, it was about dragons, or big lizards you called them. Yeah…" Mundok sips away, "dragons and the color red haunted your dreams for months. Never seemed to scare you either, so I assumed it was just the crazy imagination of a small boy trying to make sense of the war he'd just lived through. You do realize what it all means, don't cha my boy?"

"Not really."

"As sad as it was, your parent's deaths put you on a course destined to bring you to this very moment."

"Pfft, old man, I think you've gone crazy. I've met the Oracle remember, and even he never said such things."

Mundok simply shrugs and continues drinking. For the rest of the evening the topic never comes up again to Hak's delight. Some light teasing, threats of bodily harm if he ever hurt the Princess, just standard operation protective chats from Mundok. All in all, the old man was pleased with how things had turned out, and proud of the man Hak has become. Surely, the old man was growing a bit senile. He was convinced Mundok confused the ancient tales with bedtime stories he may have told him as a child.

 _The hazy outline of a person walks towards Hak asking a question. "Why do you fear the truth young man? It was I that you saw as a child, in dreams meant to give you clues about your future."_

 _Hak squints, studying what little features he could ascertain. It was a male based on the voice with a reddish fringe around his head, maybe hair. Shorter than he was, but not by much. "Who are you?" He asks the specter. "What do you want from me?!"_

" _You have done as I had hoped you would, so there is nothing more I request."_

" _Damn it, what are you talking about!"_

" _Her birth would have left her vulnerable until she was ready, and so we sent someone to protect her until such time. You did wonderfully Son Hak, just as we had envisioned you would." The man begins to fade away. "I wish you both happiness for the rest of your lives…"_

 _Hak reaches out to keep the man from leaving, "come back here!" but only catches the last traces of swirling air._

He bolts up right frantically in the bed with his arm extended as if trying to grab hold of someone. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" a concerned Yona sits up, her eyes frantic. "Did something happen?!"

When he turns to look at the girl beside him, in the cover of darkness with only scant moonlight to see by, Hak pauses for a moment. It was just like in his dream, she was like the hazy image in the dream. Her red hair the main clue to know who she was. Red hair. He runs his hand down his face. "It was just a dream Yona, everything is okay."

"A nightmare?" she presses, placing a gentle hand upon his arm. "Shall I have the servants bring you tea to calm your nerves?"

Hak shakes his head. "I guess I was still thinking about what gramps said to me earlier."

Yona stares up with a look of curiosity, beckoning for him to continue. He sighs. "Gramps said when he'd found me, I was having dreams about dragons and the color red was a part of it. I don't remember any of it because I was too young. Now tonight, it was as if King Hiryuu himself came to me."

"What did he say?"

"I'd been sent to protect you. Since the moment you were born it had all been planned."

The room grows silent for a few minutes. Finally, Yona responds. "I believe it happened." She shifts over to rest her head on his shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, so I think they chose the right person. But I also didn't fall in love with you because of some preordained destiny. My heart figured it out all on its own."

"You don't know that."

"Like Ik-Soo once told me, some things are meant to happen, but most are like leaves landing wherever the wind has taken them. No matter where they go, they are still leaves. We are who we are Hak, and I know you were chosen because they saw something special in you because… I see something special in you." She yawns, "regardless, I'm happy where we ended up."

Hak kisses her forehead, "me too." She was right. Whether their fates had been entwined from the beginning, it didn't matter because he'd never give this up. "We should get some sleep, there's a lot to do in the coming days."

Yona nods, already drifting. "I'm happy this day is finally here."

He settles her back down, taking a position curled against her.

"Do you think my father would be happy if he were here, Hak?"

"I'm sure he would be," Hak kisses her cheek, "now go to sleep."

"Mmm," she snuggles to the warmth of his body, "I think he had it planned from the beginning too, when he asked you to be my bodyguard."

Hak chuckles and closes his eyes. He'd never really thought of it before but thinking about it now. "I wouldn't be surprised…"


	15. Blood

Blood

Akatsuki no Yona flash fic. As she sat watching the Dragon's spectacle For an edit pic: post/188671700551/thewritingstar-starsobafictober-akatsuki-no-yona

What is the saying, when anger makes you… see red? To have the blood of your enemies soak the ground in retribution. Yona didn't want to feel that way, it hurt to stoop down to her cousin's level, but it would be a lie to say she hasn't thought of it.

Sitting beside him after all this time. Yona did her best to keep an even affect. She didn't want her cousin to know what she was thinking, feeling, seething about, as he isolated her from her love and paraded her friends before the citizens in this spectacle. Festival, it was all bullshit. Clearly, Keishuk was in large part the brains pulling Soo-Won's strings, but regardless, her cousin was an active and willing participant. Ready to draw a sword.

Breathe. An image of her father as Soo-Won pulled the sword from his body, stained with blood briefly muddies her vision. She'll never forgive his reasons for the assassination. That was her father, and he tried to kill her and Hak…

But why did Soo-Won protect her in Awa? Did he hope she could be turned to his side? Did he actually care about her? Or was this political, get the darling of Kouka by his side to rally even more support or even worse, to control the dragons. Having her as a hostage kept them all in line.

She wanted to close her eyes to the battles. Jaeha… Kija… this was wrong! So, wrong!

In the chaos created by their battles, Hak could have taken advantage to go after Soo-Won. Watching her love rush to Jaeha's side, Yona was proud of him for controlling his emotions. She side eyes her cousin and notices his head down, ignoring seeing Hak helping his friend. 'Was Soo-Won jealous,' she wonders. Could there be a part of him that still cared about Hak too?

It didn't matter. She would never bow down to Soo-Won, blood family or no. Yona has new ties that bind her, and she'll see a new dawn rise.


	16. Breathless

Hakyona prompt Kiss (day 1)

Breathless

Yona leans in to Hak's touch, so soft, a gentle caress, ghosting along her milky skin. His palm cups the edges of her jawline, thumb sweeping the length of her cheek. Her breathing slows, stalling as the depths of his gaze furthers her decent into those endless blue waters. So much hidden yet when needed rises to the surface, communicating everything and anything. All of Hak's emotions can be found in his eyes and the way they change from light to dark. She could circle those pools forever. Her fingers raise up in curiosity with tender touches, the pads of her fingers exploring his face, studying the lines of his solid jaw to the curve of his cheekbones.

Slow and steady, their bodies grow closer like two magnets no longer fighting the pull against their natures. Her lips parting ever so slightly in anticipation, eyes wandering back and forth between his lips and eyes, waiting, yearning. Closer…. Closer… until the heat of Hak's breath slivers it's way over her chest sending goosebumps and tremors tingling from head to toe. His hand migrates around and up, cradling the nape of her neck, fingers weaving into her tresses. Electric shivers send her hair standing on edge as his nails leave faint trails along her scalp. Who knew Hak could be so sensual?

Till the honey incident flashes into memory with the same rouging effect then and now. The torrid affair sent such a wave of emotions crashing in that she could only stare, caught in the myriad of sensations as she watched his tongue lovingly clean the golden syrup from her fingers. Is it getting hotter? A last thought as Hak's lips trace along hers leaving barely a memory. Yona pouts, wanting, desperate for more, her whimpers tell.

Hak smirks, taunting the woman in his arms.

She peers into those sapphire's, watching it flash for a second. He's teasing, why does he always have to tease her?! "Ha—ak…" a distressed whine wisps, chasing his lips only to be rebuffed and grazing his cheek instead. Hmph! Yona cups both his cheeks, forcing a mirroring of their faces again.

His eyes widen, flaring with a mix of excitement and hunger, loving it when his woman asserts herself! But that wouldn't do, not yet. Hak wished to savor this time. All of their other kisses up till now were short, surprises, full of feeling, but lacking in satisfaction. This was the first private opportunity to take pleasure in her company and he was sure to reap every bit of that reward. He gives in oh so slightly, with a chaste kiss placed, lingering just enough to leave a fleeting warmth of remembrance and tormenting her further.

"Please…" Yona fists at his robe, her eyes searching his. Could he not see how much she wanted this?!

"Patience Princess," Hak trails kisses along her jaw, "I shall leave you breathless soon enough."


	17. Creepy Crawly

Creepy Crawly

Hakyona flash fic

The shrill cry from Yona's tent wakes Hak from a deep sleep. He rushes to it, beating the others, and bursts in ready to do battle with whoever made the woman scream. But when reaches the tent, all he finds is her cowering under the blanket. No bad guys attacking or voracious animal. Maybe she's had a nightmare?

"What's wrong?" He questions her. "Bad dream?" The covers move with the shaking of her head beneath it. Okay, so not a bad dream. "Then why did you scream?"

Yona peers over the edge of the blanket, her eyes scanning the tents fabric walls, searching for something. Hak turns to see, what was she looking for, because he didn't see anything scary. "Don't tell me you think you saw a ghost," he drawls. "You're too old to…"

"There…" her meek voice cuts through his own.

He follows her finger to the point on the wall, narrowing his eyes. Was she serious?! That's what caused her to scream. Hak chuckles. "Princess, that's a tiny spider. You can barely see it."

"I don't like them."

Though all he could see were her eyes, he could envision the pout of her lips hidden below the blankets edging. "Do you want me to get rid of the nasty spider?" he teases.

She merely nods, not giving in to his amusement. "But don't kill it." Hak simply rolls his eyes and does as he's asked.

When returns to let her know it's gone and see if there was anything else, Yona nods again. "More spiders?"

"Will you stay h-here, just in case?" She asks softly. "Please?"

Hak gulps. They may have confessed their feelings, but that didn't mean he was used to a change in the relationship yet. It was hard to break years of acting one way for another, regardless of if he desired it. "Scoot over," he prompts her from the middle of the roll that barely fit one person, let alone two.

As soon as he lays on his side, Yona curls into his chest, facing him. Her hands lightly gripped to his robe. "Good night Hak," she closes her eyes.

His eyes soften and he kisses her forehead, whispering, "good night... Yona."


	18. Just a Little Lie

Hakyona day 5 confess prompt

Just a Little Lie

"Yona dear," Jaeha scolds the new Queen, "you really don't need to help us in here. We can get this room reorganized."

"I don't mind," she smiles, but defers to him and sits down on a stool. Everyone wants her to resume palace life and behave as a normal royal, but after the life they'd led for so long, it was difficult to simply go back to that. Frankly, she had no plans to stay cooped up in the palace like she once was. "I've almost forgotten what it was like to be in the palace." She chuckles, "it's a bit boring."

"What's this," Shin-ah cuts into the conversation. They turn and see him running his hand along an old, deep gouge in one of the wooden columns. It sits horizontally about three feet off the ground and extends about four inches long by half an inch deep. Someone had painted over the gash, but it clearly looked like a weapon made it. "Did someone hit this?"

It takes Yona a few seconds to remember that long-ago afternoon when she was maybe 8 or 9 years old and playing where she shouldn't have been. Her father abhorred the idea of her even touching a weapon, but how could he blame her from being curious. She would watch Hak or others training and sometimes it looked fun.

"Yeah that," Hak scratches his head. "Somehow, I got blamed for it, but it wasn't me. I bet one of the soldiers was goofing around in here and nicked the column."

"So, it's old?" Yoon questions, "it looks like it's been here awhile."

"Been about 10 years maybe," Hak answers.

As she listens to the conversation, Yona shrinks back in her seat. She had forgotten about blaming Hak and now she felt bad. She was young and more afraid of getting in trouble with her father. So, when the weapons keeper found her in there and asked about the fresh gash, she panicked and said she saw Hak accidentally swing a sword and hit it. The man didn't even question whether she'd been telling the truth or not, and she never went back into the room again.

Hak turns to look at the girl to see if she remembers, "do you…" But when he notices a cringing expression on her face, he knows something is up. "you know something, don't you?"

"I…. maybe do…" Yona's cheeks flush from being caught. Based on the new glint on her husband's face, she knows that Hak _knows_ she had something to do with it.

"You little brat!" Hak laughs and grabs his wife around the waist, pulling her off the stool. "It was you wasn't it playing in here when we were kids!"

"Yes! I'm sorry," she's half giggling and half shrieking to be put down. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble because of me!"

Their friends are all in hysterics watching the young couple bicker bantering because it was nice to see them being silly.

"I had to clean the whole room and make all the weapons shine. It took me a week!" He tickles his wife. "What were you doing in here anyways?"

"Stop! I was just curious, but the swords were so heavy! Stop, please!" Yona's crying from being tickled and laughing so hard. "I'll make it up to you!"

"Oh, you definitely will," he finally relents, letting the poor girl catch her breath.

Jaeha cuts in and places a hand on his King's shoulder, "Hak, why don't you two get out of here, we're almost finished. In the meantime, you can go think up her punishment."

"Not a bad idea," Hak scoops Yona up, "thanks guys, we'll see you at dinner. And as for you," he gives his wife the most sinister of grins, "I know just the thing."


	19. Letting Go

Hakyona Tears prompt day 3

Letting Go

It occurred to Yona, that she'd never properly mourned her father's death. There'd been so little time between fighting for their lives and surviving since the moment they'd fled Hiryuu Castle, but now…. Why would she torture herself like this? The scene that she'd stepped into. Her cousin running the blade into her father…. For a moment there'd been a buzzing in her ears, like thousands of droning crickets. As she stood in the doorway of her father's old room, that night swept over her mind like a tidal wave of reckless abandon. Was it the sound of soldiers coming that broke the spell? She couldn't quite remember the full sequence of events, only the running, and the pain. The feeling of her heart shattering like a vase upon the stone floor. Her only remaining parent dead. Betrayed by the man she thought she loved, and the soldiers meant to protect the royal family.

She leans against the frame, staring into the empty room and the spot where her father had fallen. Soo-won had this room cleaned and abandoned but she could still see it like yesterday. The blood-red color of her imagination burned into memory as it'd leached into the wooden floorboards. It was probably there if she were to crack through the floor, the evidence of a crime well hidden. And yet the tears still refused to come.

Why couldn't she weep for her slain father?

Maybe she had mourned him and never realized it, accepting the loss and moved on. The old Yona of that night would be in tears but she wasn't the same girl she was back then. Her life had changed the moment she'd chosen to pick up a sword, to nock and fire an arrow, and to kill if necessary. "I'm sorry father," Yona whispers to the wind, "please forgive me, but I had to do it. I had to protect the people of this country and sometimes that requires a violent act." She sighs and closes her eyes. "Hak taught me well, even you would be amazed at what I can do now…. Even I'm amazed."

A new era for their kingdom was about to bloom. They'd negotiated peaceful alliances with their neighbors. The Four tribes were all under her command, with the governorships of the dragons. Hak had re-vamped the Sky Tribe once they'd whittled out the treasonous members and sent them to prison. All that was left was making their relationship official.

"Sometimes," Yona continues, "I wish you were here because I miss you. But…. as tough as this all has been, I love my life now. I got to see the Kingdom, make many new friends along the way. And finally find the love I'd been looking for." She blushes at the thought. "Now that things have settled, our wedding is set for the following week. I'm excited to marry Hak, but I think you knew all along that it would end up this way, didn't you?" Yona chuckles. "I hope I've made you proud, father."

She turns to leave and is startled by Hak standing behind her. "What are…" Yona tilts her head when she realizes he's wiping at his eyes, "are you crying?"

"No, it's dust…" Hak moves his hands away from his eyes, pretending to brush hairs away from his forehead. "The generals have assembled, and I'm here to fetch you."

It was clear as day that the big strong man had been tearing up, considering his eyes were still a little glassy. Had he been standing there listening? Yona narrows a grinning glare, "you're a terrible liar, I can see you were crying."

"I should call the doctor to check your vision because you're seeing things now."

"Hmph!"

Hak chuckles at the pout on Yona's face. She may be their queen now, but it was moments like this that reminded him she was still young. "We should go, before they start to think _other_ things are keeping us from the meeting."

"Other things?"

"Other," Hak leans down lifting her chin and placing a deep, lingering kiss, " _things_ ," he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Other… oh!" Yona smacks his arm, "perve! But yes, let's hurry." She takes one last glance at the room before taking the hand Hak has extended to her. A calming energy washes over her and somehow, somewhere, she knew her father approved.


	20. Magic Touch

Magic Touch

Hakyona day 6 water

As she relaxed in the steaming waters, Yona sighed and closed her eyes. While these trips to Xing brought Yona much joy in seeing old friends, the journey could be taxing. Just a couple more days to go till they reached the border, but a bit of relaxation wouldn't hurt. Travel by horse and carriage left aches and stiff muscles galore, so it was a blessing when they'd finally come across a small onsen that could accommodate the royal entourage. The dragons except for Zeno stayed behind to watch over the castle so, it was only her, Hak, Yoon, Min-Soo, and a couple of guards that Hak trusted. They weren't a big group, but each room had its own small private pond.

Yona turns, placing her crossed arms on the side of the warm pond, and rests her chin on them. This really was nice…

The sound of the door sliding open and closed alerts her to a new presence. Yona peaks out, it was just her husband come to join her. She blushes and looks away when he begins to undress. They'd been together for a long time, but this part of the relationship was new and still left her shy. She feels the water shifting around her, smooth ripples against her bare skin, growing in wake the closer Hak moves towards her.

"Feeling better?" he asks his wife. "Been awhile since you endured a long journey."

"Mmhmm, very much so. Thank you." Her voice trails off when the heat of his body adds to the waters already torrid temperature. She doesn't have to open her eyes to know Hak was seated right next to her.

"Why don't I give you a massage?" Hak places a hand on her shoulder giving it a few light squeezes, "you're tense, I can feel it."

' _I'm nervous, not tense,'_ Yona groans internally. A massage sounded nice, inviting, and ultimately arousing. She was never one to instigate these moments, preferring for Hak to take control. He was always so gentle, especially the very first time, never pushing her too hard or too fast, letting her comfort level dictate his movements. Yet somehow, he just knew how to take them where they needed, _wanted_ to go.

"Are you gonna make this easier for me?" He chuckles, prompting her to shift her position.

Oh, she knew what he was angling for, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. But Yona plays it coy. "I don't know what you mean, maybe you should help me figure it out?"

Hak picks up his waif of a wife, placing her on his thighs. "There we go, now just relax." It wasn't as if he didn't realize her game, he just chose to ignore it for now. Yona had been under a lot of stress learning how to effectively rule a Kingdom and this was the least he could in helping her to relax.

He gives his knuckles a good crack and stretch before applying them to her shoulders. They were tense, not too bad, but the knots were there to be driven away. His strong fingers work their way over her skin, kneading and rubbing away her aches and pains. Hak plays close attention to her little sighs or flinches, focusing on the spots that called for additional attention.

"Is this helping?"

"Oh yes," she lets a groan slip through. Hak's fingers were magic to the touch and she loved how attentive he was to the little nuances.

The massage moves up from her shoulders to her neck, applying pressure here, soothing knots there. Yona's body begins to slip as it relaxes further. Hak simply chuckles, placing a chaste kiss to the crown of her head, before pulling her closer to his body to rest against. "Don't worry if you fall asleep, I won't let you fall."

It was the furthest thing in her mind for another distraction was pleasantly making it's twitching self, known. Yona just nods, afraid to open her mouth and let her emotions be known. She wouldn't mind _that_ , but she was also growing tired. Well, maybe…. After all he was doing for her, the least she could do was return the favor. And they'd never tried sex in water before. Yona worries her lip as she bounces the idea back and forth in her mind.

Would it feel different in the water? Yona glances around with just her eyes at the setup of the onsen, playing within her mind how it could work. She's been on top before, a position they've tried, but reversed… it didn't seem so different as long as she can get it…

Hak notices Yona tensing up again. "Something bothering you, should I stop?"

"Huh?" that snaps her back to the present. "N-No, nothing's wrong." She hadn't realized she'd been squeezing her thighs together or how of a dull ache had begun to build between them.

"Then, why are you all tense again?"

"Because," she mumbles, "I can feel something else that's _tense_."

"Te… Oh!" Hak leans close to her ear, "can you blame _him_? I mean, I wouldn't mind…"

"Me either," she breathes out.


	21. Not Just a Scratch

Not Just a Scratch

Hakyona flash fic

Things had settled down after Kai Empires attack on the Fire tribe and Yona was busy helping Yoon attend to wounded soldiers. Hak watched her, but the longer he did he realized something was a bit off.

"Princess," he grabs her arm, not roughly but to get her attention. "Why do you keep favoring your left leg?"

She smiles, pretending nothing is wrong, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine Hak."

"No, you're not," scooping her up in his arms.

"Hak put me down, I'm fine!" Absentmindedly kicking, but she grimaces from that little movement and he sees it, narrowing his eyes but not saying anything back.

After grabbing a few supplies from Yoon, he carries her into to an empty tent they had set up and sets her down. "Let me see."

Her face starts to flush as she lifts the hem of her skirt, and there plain as day is a deep scratch along the side of her leg, running horizontal to the ground. "It's nothing, just a scratch. See," looking up at him, "it's already stopped bleeding."

Hak shakes his head, "it's just a cut, really? Princess, you of all people by now know how quickly a wound can get infected." He cleans off the wound, careful to remove any dirt or dried blood.

She watches intently at how gentle he is being with her and the fact his hands are rubbing against her leg… her face growing ever more heated…

After applying the salves and wrapping the wound, Hak finally looks up at a surprised and somewhat flustered Yona. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

She blinks, looking down at where he was just touching her leg and then to his hands. Did she want to admit, even to herself how much she enjoyed the feeling of his skin upon hers?

Still confused, Hak prepares to stand back up but she grabs his hand. Again, he looks at her with confusion, "Do you need anything else from me Princess?"

Yona sits up, searching his eyes briefly with moisture brimming in her own before cupping his face, "Thank you," and kissing his lips.

Haks eyes widen but unlike the first time this happened, his mind snaps to reality and returns the kiss, while reaching around the back of her neck to pull her closer…

"Hey guys, are you done with…" Yoon pulls back the flap and instantly drops it closed.

"Well?" Jaeha asks, "is there more ointment in there?"

"No!" Yoon blocks the entrance, "it was empty."

"But didn't Hak…"

"Come on Jaeha," pulling the Green Dragon away, "I think there's more over here," pointing at the other end of the campsite…


	22. Say Hi to Mom for Me

Say Hi to Mom for Me

Hakyona flash fic

You'd think Yona would be excited for the following day, and she was, of course she was excited to finally marry Hak. It could have been as a Princess or peasant and she would gladly vow to be his wife. Then why were her nerves betraying her like this? Maybe because it could never be like a traditional ceremony, with her father and mother there to bless the union and welcome her chosen husband.

Deep down she was sure her mother would have approved, and speculation was her father already intend it to be. But still, just to have them there, physically, to share in her joys and happy tears would have meant so much to her.

She sits down on her patio walk, just looking out over the small garden of blossoms. The moon's light gave the whiter flowers a gorgeous glow. So, fragile, yet magnificent to behold. Hak sometimes likened her to a flower. Delicate, beautiful, and strongest while in full bloom. Yona thought it was amusing, but sweet, nonetheless.

The pangs of jitters were only surpassed by the nagging emptiness her parent's absence created. Yona wraps her arms around her body, resting her chin on her knees. She really missed them. So very, very much. With her eyes closed, Yona wished for something, anything to tell her it was going to be okay. Maybe she should go find Hak, he always made her feel better.

A slight breeze passes through the garden, rustling the leaves and causing Yona to pull her shawl closer. A light scent accompanies the wind. Odd. Sandalwood? That was only used in high-order ceremonies. And… Chicken porridge? Yona's eyes pop open, she swore she could smell her favorite comfort food!

In that moment, a gentle weight falls upon her shoulder, instantly calming her of all the anxieties that plagued her. This warmth swept through her entire body until no more fears were left. Unbeholden tears trickle down her cheeks, and she wipes them away with a smile. She got the message loud and clear.

"Thank you father…" Yona whispers to the wind. "Say hi to mom for me." Everything would be okay now.


	23. Together as One, Not Alone

Together as One Not Alone

Hakyona drabble

Since they would be near the area, Yun asked the group if it would be okay to check on Ik-Soo. Of course, it would be, Yona had responded to the question. It had been quite some time since Yun had seen the soothsayer and besides, a short break in a relatively hidden place would be wonderful after all they had been through recently.

As expected, the place was in a total disarray, but even more surprising, Ik-Soo was in good health and spirits too. He almost seemed stronger than they had remembered. But when questioned, he just smiled, saying the Gods have been kind to him and that the future was bright for their Kingdom.

Hak scoffs, how could he be so sure when their enemies still held the throne.

"After a meal," Ik-Soo smiles, "I will tell you more." Then he bursts into tears and hugs Yun. "I missed you and your cooking!" Ik-Soo sobs unabashedly as the surprised young man grumbles and everyone chuckles. Stronger yes, but still the same 'ole Ik-Soo.

A small feast was made with everyone pitching in. Jae-ha, Shin-ah, and Hak secured game and fish. While Yona, Kija, and Zeno find a few edible plants for Yun to cook with. Topped off with some high-quality baijiu Jae-ha had managed to secure, it was turning into a very relaxing evening.

With everyone sitting around the hearth full and satiated, Hak brings up the last topic. "So, tell us more," he sips his drink, "what did the Gods say to make you so happy?"

"It was of a destined tale full off heartache and strife…"

"Sounds miserable…" Hak mumbles and is quickly elbowed by Yona to keep quiet.

"… but also, of strength and a perfect love that would guide this Kingdom for another century or more." Ik-Soo grins. "I knew of much of the events of your lives, but the Gods have finally revealed the entire scheme to me. I cannot tell you everything, but now that you've realized your feelings for one another, I can tell you a little more of your tale."

The rest of the group snickers, but Hak and Yona just sit there bright faced and in shock. How the hell did Ik-Soo know?! It's a dumb question considering he knows all, but still the young couple were taken aback by it.

Zeno pipes in absolutely giddy. "Please, please tell us more!"

Again, Ik-Soo smiles and calmly continues. "Everyone's paths are set into motion, a destiny if you will, that even when diverged from for short periods of time, will inevitably resume its course once more."

He turns to Hak, staring the young man dead in his eyes, "though tragic it was to lose your birth family, it led you into the Wind tribe and Mundok's care. This in turn led you to Yona," he smiles at the Princess now, "as a protector, a partner, and eventually as the one who would sit beside her to bring peace to the people of this Kingdom."

At this point everyone was just completely enamored with what Ik-Soo was telling them. Granted, it wasn't surprising, except to maybe Hak and Yona who still denied much of their relationship's reality.

Hak scoffs, destiny? Really? The idea of his life being led by something intangible was hard to fathom for his logic-based mind. It's as if he's being told he was born to…

"Yes," Ik-Soo cuts through Hak's internal monologue. "Son Hak, your path has always been towards the two loves of your life, this Kingdom and the Princess."

Jae-ha snickers and punches the thunder beast's shoulder. "Time you two get with the program! You love her, she loves you, we're gonna take back this Kingdom, and everything's gonna be great!"

"It will be wonderful again…" Zeno rocks his body with his arms weaved around his knees, reminiscing of a long-ago time. "I've lived long for this moment."

All throughout the story, Yona had sat quietly. She no longer doubted any of it, but was she really ready for what Ik-Soo was telling her?

"Princess Yona, do you remember when we first met, and you felt you needed to figure out who and what you were before you could really do anything for your people? Since then, you have grown so much, have learned so much." Ik-Soo smiles, "the strength you have now, shows you are ready. And remember you are not alone. They," he gestures to the others, "are your support. Together as one, not alone, is how you will save this Kingdom…"

Later that evening, after everyone goes to sleep, Hak sneaks away into the surrounding forest to the river. It had been a lot of information to take in, in one night and he needed to think. He didn't want to believe that this was all some grand plan, but he couldn't deny how everything really did lead to this moment. Even the pain had a purpose.

He sits down near the water's edge, stretching out his legs and closing his eyes to the moon's rippling glow. Hak sighs, it had never been his intentions to become a King, only to be Yona's protector. To love her, even if it had been one-sided, for the rest of his life. Was that really something he was ready for?

A crackle in the brush alerts him. Hak turns to see Yona walking out of the tree line. "Couldn't sleep either?" She queries with a small smile. He shakes his head and goes back to staring forward, reclined, propping his body up with his arms behind him.

Yona sits down next to Hak and closes her eyes briefly to let the soft white glow bathe her. "Hak, do you… do you think I'm really ready like Ik-Soo said?"

"I've always thought you were. But he's right, you've come so far since leaving the castle…" Hak tilts his head, side-eying her with a glint, "You're no longer that spoiled brat."

"Oof!" Yona punches his arm. "Yeah, w-well you loved that spoiled brat too!"

Hak leans over and grabs her hand for the second blow, "you're right, I did." He narrows his eyes, "But I've come to love this stronger Princess even more."

"Yona…" she breathes out as her cheeks flush, "call me by my name, I-I wanna hear you say my name."

He moves into a full upright sitting position. "I thought you didn't want me to forget…"

Her eyes crinkle at the edges as a sweet smile graces her face, "that was then. I know in my heart you'll never forget my father and who I am. But now, I just want you to see me…" Yona looks down, "as a potential wife. I might not make a good one," remembering his jokes about her, "but I'd do my best..."

Oh wow, was that still bothering her? Hak runs a hand down his face and laughs, "Yona, you're the only girl I would ever marry." He lifts her chin and chuckles, "whether you could do laundry or not. You're stuck with me."

"Does this mean I'm your betrothed now?" Yona asks meekly, her face flushing a deeper red. "If we really do get back home… I want you to be the King."

That word causes Hak to pause again, 'King,' how is he really King material? Would he do a good job? His brows furrow in contemplation. He still wasn't sure of that burden.

But Yona, sensing Hak's trepidation, grabs his hand. "Stop doubting yourself! Destiny aside, Hak I know you'll be great! You're a natural leader, look at how the men on the battlefield love you! Even my father…" moisture clouds her vision, "trusted you with his most precious thing. That alone should tell you how important you always were to this Kingdom."

Hak is taken aback by Yona's outburst. She really believes in him! He grabs her hand back, "Fine! If I have to stop doubting myself, then so do you! You've become every bit the Queen I knew you could be!"

As they stare each other down, willing each other to just believe, it's Yona that cracks first. She laughs and leans her forehead against their joined hands. "Hak did you ever think this is where we would end up one day?"

"No," he mumbles.

Yona looks up, cupping his cheek with a soft smile. "Me neither, but I'm glad we did."


	24. Truth in Love

Truth in Love

Hakyona drabble

The Fire tribe villagers were so thankful of their saviors they insisted on throwing a small festival in their honor. Still, after the incident, when men were grabbing for the 'Crimson dragon', it left them all wary of staying any longer.

But the Princess, seeing this as an opportunity to serve her subjects insisted on staying, though lamenting that she didn't have anything appropriate to wear.

Fawning over the chance, the inn keeper's wife and daughter quickly bring dresses and accessories to Yona's room, kicking the men out. They would help her get ready.

Hak and the others paced, stood guard, not allowing anyone near and after what seemed like forever the door finally slid open.

"Ah, little miss," Zeno clasps his hands together with a smile, "you look so cute in that!"

"That is beautiful," Yoon runs the sleeve through his fingers, "silk is quite expensive…"

Yona is blushing as everyone ooh's and awe's over the fine ruby red/gold dress and all the accoutrements the two women have pinned in her hair.

But, Hak stood silent in reverie, his feet glued to the wooden floor for she was their old Princess again, his Princess. Visions of their happier days around the castle proper, the times when he would watch her being fussed over, and could only long for more, close and yet at such a distance…

His mind races along with the fluttering in his chest, Yona was as beautiful as ever, the darling of the courts and now, truly the people. He wanted to sweep this crimson blossom up and run away to keep her all to himself.

"Hey Hak," Jaeha slaps his back, "Isn't Yona gorgeous all done up?" He laughs at the bright blush staining the man's face, "guess you already noticed, huh?"

"Hak?" A meager, softly toned voice calls his name. He blinks and finds Yona standing right in front of him. "How do I look?" She has her hands lifted, slightly blocking her mouth, obviously nervous for his opinion was the only one that truly mattered. "Do I look okay?"

The light blush gracing her cheeks only serves to darken the tinge on Hak's face. "Y-you look beautiful Princess," he manages to stammer. "You're sure to impress everyone at the festival."

"But," lowering her gaze and voice to barely a whisper, "you're the only one who I want to impress."

Hak's eyes widen and everyone around seems to move away, giving the two a small measure of privacy. "M-Me? Why?"

Fidgeting, "when this is all over, I hope you'll still see me as a potential wife."

'Oh geez.' Running a hand over his face, "wasn't my admission clear enough?" Looking confused at the others, "or did I dream up that whole confession?" Seeing them shaking their heads. He looks back to Yona, "they're saying no."

"Y-you said you like me but that could change…"

With eyes softening, he takes her hands away from her mouth, kissing the tips of her fingers, "it hasn't changed in years, so why would it now or on the future?"

Moisture gathers in her eyes, glistening in the afternoon light. "Hak…" standing on her tippy toes she plants a small kiss on his lips.

His wide eyes look over to their friends to see shock and dropped jaws on everyone's faces saying it all. "I'm really not hallucinating, am I?" More shaking heads.

She pulls his face back to hers, "no this is real…" kissing him again…

"Excuse me Princess?" She turns to see the two women standing there holding another garment, "for your betrothed," they gesture towards Hak.

"O-oh my," Yona blushes again, "Hak's not…"

"You are too kind," Jaeha swoops in, taking the garment from the women and smiling brightly with that all too knowing flint in his eyes, "we'll make sure he wears it." They bow and leave the group once again. Now turning to a glaring Hak, tossing him the clothes that seem to match Yona's dress and smirking bigger. "Put it on Mister Bethrothed, don't wanna make the villagers feel bad for their gesture."

Raising a fist to the green dragon, "Why'd you let them think!"

"It's okay Hak," Yona grabs his arm, "I don't care if a few villagers think that…"

"The rumors will spread," rubbing his face, "everyone's already finding out we're alive and now they'll think we're getting married…"

"Is it really such a bad thing?"

"I'm afraid for you Princess, Soo-Won's been biding his time even though he knows we're alive and this information could force him to act against us."

"Hak," cradling his cheek, "that is inevitable," smile, "so stop being so worried all the time and enjoy these happier moments." Turning to Yoon, "could you please help Hak get dressed, we have a festival to attend."

"Yeah, Hak," Jaeha smirks, "don't worry we'll keep Yona safe."

"I will get you later droopy eyes!" Shaking a fist as Yoon pulls him towards their room.

After 20 minutes or so Yoon comes out, pulling Yona aside, "I got him to put the garment on, but he's refusing to leave the room."

"Thank you, Yoon, I'll go check on him."

"Hak?" She slides the door closed behind her, "Why won't you…" He turns to face her, arms crossed, definitely irritated, but looking past all of that, all she could see was an almost Princely figure standing in front of her.

The colors suited him well enough, his frame even more dashing than it already was in his regular garb. She couldn't remember seeing him in such fineries, but he sure wore them well.

Yona's pulse quickens, thundering in her chest, and blood draining from her face; it was her turn to feel like she was hallucinating for they looked like…

"What, do I look weird or something?" Hak uncrosses his arms, concerned by the strange look she was giving him. He walks up and places his hands on her shoulders, "Princess, what's wrong?"

"Y-You look so h-handsome." She covers her heated and flushed face.

"Is that all?" He chuckles, suppressing the urge to run out and rub it in Jaeha's face. She shakes her head emphatically. "Then what is it?"

Yona's voice is barely audible, "I just pictured us, a-at our engagement dinner."

"Oh, shit…" he lets her go, "see I told you this was a bad idea! Tae-Jun and Kyo-Ga will definitely report this to Soo-Won."

Snapping out of her daydream, Yona grabs Hak's flailing hands, pulling him to face her. "Tae-Jun has thought we were in love for years now, and I once told Soo-Won you had asked for my hand."

"Of course, I remember both of those times, but I'm pretty sure they knew we were lying."

"Well, now they'll know it's true."

"You mean they'll think it's true."

"No," fidgeting a little, "it is true because I… like you too."

The door breaks open and they turn to see an angry Kija, hand at the ready to swipe for Hak, while his brothers are fighting to hold him back. "How dare you!" He screams, "you are not worthy of our Princess!"

"Don't mind him," Jaeha and Shin-ah pull Kija back, "just in shock, he'll get over it eventually. Come on brother," yanking him hard out of the room, "they're in love, just deal with it."

"We'll meet you at the festival little miss," Zeno smiles, trailing after his brothers and Yoon.

Hak and Yona turn back to each other, he's shaking his head and she's trying not to laugh. "Our lives are getting crazier, and crazier…"

"Yes," wrapping her arms around him, "but as long as I have you, I know everything will be okay."

"So, basically don't die, right?" He chuckles, returning her embrace and kissing the top of her forehead.

"Mmmhmm, that's an order."


	25. Twisted Seven

Twisted Seven

Hakyona college AU 7 minutes in heaven drabble

It was all his fault for not being able to say no to her, were the thoughts running through Hak's mind as he sat there. But to be fair, Yona had been cajoled into it by Lili, Ayura, and Tetora. The other guys fidgeted in the circle more than he did cause they'd been duped too. Hak had to hand it to these girls. Clearly, there were ulterior motives at stake, but they were all playing it coy.

"Go for it Hak," Lili prompts the young man with a coquettish grin, "spin the bottle."

Hak rolls his eyes, this was not how he wanted to spend his Friday evening! As he places his hand on the edge of the bottle, his eyes glance over to the petite red-haired girl sitting demurely across from him. Her eyes were lowered, a blank expression on her face. If not for the hints of pink surfacing along her cheeks, one would think she wasn't even paying attention. He gulps hard and makes his spin.

One could almost hear a pin drop as all eyes focus on the bottle. Round and round it went. How hard had he spun the thing when he'd barely flicked his wrist?! Even he held his breath amongst their collective. Slowly, but surely, its pace began to falter and as its destination made itself painfully clear, the air in the room was palpable.

This wasn't happening!

Lili snickers as the rest of the guests sigh in relief, gasp, or snicker along with the girl. "Well what'dya know," she looks at the girl the bottle points to. "Someone's lucky tonight!" Lili turns back to Hak and grins, "okay mister, you and Yona get your Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"This is a stupid child's game," Hak crosses his arms, ready to defy its rules. But when he sees a pout growing and moisture starting to gather in Yona's eyes… "But fine," he grumps and stands up, extending a hand to the redhead. "Come on, Yona."

"Have fun!" The other girls all wave as Hak and Yona make their way towards his dorm room. "Now, Algira it's your turn…"

Hak can hear a male groan emanating from the group they'd just left behind in the dorm lounge. Ha ha, he wondered if Tetora was the next to blush. But the girl beside him, whose hand he held, stayed quiet. Never put up a fight or tried to change his mind. It would be so nice if he could read her thoughts sometimes.

He runs a hand over his face as they neared his dorm room. They were college students still playing a middle school game. It was silly! Thank goodness his roommate Jae-ha was out of town for the weekend or Hak would never live this down.

As he closes the door, Yona chooses to sit on Hak's bed like she normally would when they'd hang out. Her hands stay clasped in her lap, and that light blush was still very much pronounced. She was terribly nervous about this whole situation but had convinced herself, she wouldn't let this chance get away.

Hak pauses, before taking a seat a foot away from her on the bed. He wasn't really sure what they were supposed to do. Hell, he couldn't even read from her body language on what she wanted out of it, and he certainly didn't want to do something wrong. But the unnerving silence pounded in his ears. Seven minutes…

"Should I turn on some mus…ic?" When he'd finally looked at her, she was staring at him. "Yona?" He swore the pink blush on her cheeks was now a bright crimson. "Why are you…"

It was now or never. If she hesitated another second, Yona knew she'd never go through with her plan. She scoots over the remaining distance, places her hands on his cheeks and kisses Hak gently on the lips. Her eyes close upon contact, they were softer than she'd imagined! She kissed Hak! She'd done it! All those prep talks from her friends had been worth it!

When she pulls back and opens her eyes slowly, 'eh?' Something was weird. Hak's eyes are as wide as saucers, but his pupils were pinpoints like a frozen doll. "Oh, no!" Yona gasps, she'd broken him! She waves her hand in front of his face, "Hak? Hak?!" Uh-oh, she really did break the poor guy! He was in total shock!

Yona rushes out of the room back to her friends in the lounge. "Something's wrong with Hak!"

They all stop what they'd been doing, which wasn't the game since their objective had been accomplished on the first round and followed her back to Hak's dorm. She peeks through first before being shoved from behind by eager friends. Oh, this was hilarious!

"Yona, what did you do to him?!" They laugh. "You were just supposed to kiss him not turn him to stone!"

"Not funny!" She yells back! "All I did was kiss him!"

"Wow, that must have been some kiss," Vold waves a hand in front of the young man's face gaining no response. "Hak's completely in shock."

"Maybe you gotta kiss him again to snap him out of it," Ayura suggests.

"You think so?" Yona flushes. "You think it might work?"

Lili shrugs, "Worth a try. What could it hurt?"

"O-Okay. I guess so…" Yona gathers up the courage and sits beside him again. She repeats the same steps she tried earlier, cupping his cheeks and leaning in to plant a kiss.

But mere centimeters before she could complete her goal, Hak springs back to life! He scoops up her body and pins it against his bed, covering her mouth in a deeper, passion-laced kiss. The action takes Yona completely by surprise, but she quickly surrenders to it.

Lili is the first to break from her own shock and pushes everyone out of the room to give the love birds privacy. "So, who's next," she rubs her hands together outside staring at the other four who suddenly feign excuses. "Aww come on guys!" She shouts with a grin at their retreating figures, she'll get them sooner or later.

But back in the room, Hak finally releases Yona for some air. The woman was so tiny compared to him, but he found it all the more attractive and beautiful when she was all flushed. "You little tease," he caresses her cheek, "thought I didn't know about your plan all along?"

Her eyes widen, "Y-you did?"

Hak chuckles, "you're a horrible poker player. But it was fun seeing your reaction to my _'surprise'_ ".

"Oof!" She punches his chest. "You really had me worried!"

"I know," he leans down, "but seeing you all flushed was worth it." Hak kisses her softly this time, letting his lips linger over hers. "Shall we continue this seven minutes in heaven game?"

"Yes…"


	26. When a Black Cat Crosses Your Path

When a Black Cat Crosses your Path

Hakyona. Akatsuki no Yona, Happy Hungry Bunch AU college setting.

As Hak and Yona walk up to the dorms, they see some friends outside and stop to talk. Not surprisingly, their friend Algira is playing with the strays that hang out around the building because he feeds them. Attracted to all the cute kitties, Yona immediately goes in that direction while Hak chooses to chat with his buddy Jaeha and Shinah.

A few minutes later, a new cat comes sauntering out of the bushes. A silky, black fur ball, with unusual orange-colored eyes.

"Now if that ain't the quintessential Halloween mascot," Jaeha quips at Algira as it nears the man.

But Algira just grins, so used to his friend's cat jokes. "Wanna know how not to get bad luck from a black cat?" They laugh and shake their heads.

He picks the black cat up and cradles it in his arms, giving it a few customary scratches under the chin. "Make friends and pick it up before it can cross your path."

Yona giggles. "Maybe that turns it into good luck."

Algira laughs, "maybe."

"Tch," Hak rolls his eyes, "does it really work?"

"It must be," the man retorts with a smirk, "cause I'm kicking your butt in Joodoh's class."

"Oooh, burn!" Jaeha slaps Hak on the back. "He got ya there man!"

"Oh, shut it, droopy eyes! That prick just doesn't like me. But maybe you need to pick up more black cats, cause I'm whooping your ass in psych!"

Jaeha brushes the hair off his shoulder, flippantly, turning his nose up. "I'm sorry, the only thing I pick up are pretty chicks."

"That drop him right after," Shinah whispers to Yona, making her giggle.

"Whoa! Did Shinah just make a joke!" Algira holds out the cat he's holding. "This one must have some superpowers!"

It was such a weird thing to say and yet not from the bubbly Algira, that everyone starts laughing at the silliness of the whole conversation. They went from black cats, luck, classes, picking up girls, to a cat with superpowers all in one go. Only one person stops laughing quickly.

"Wait, I don't get it," Kija pipes in. "That cat has superpowers?"

Hak turns to Jaeha, sticking out his fist for a quick Jan-Ken-Po round.

"Damn it!" Jaeha cusses under his breath after loosing. He then strolls up next to Kija who still looks utterly confused and throws his arm around their frat brother. "Yes, you see it's orange eyes, it's a magic cat."

"Wow!" The man perks up excitedly. "Really?!"

"Tch, no!" Jaeha smacks Kija on the back of his head as he removes his arm. "It was a joke! Boy we seriously, I don't know, maybe if we get you laid it'll loosen you up."

"But I don't wanna…"

"Come on," Jaeha starts to drag Kija away, "let's go find you a pussy of your own."

"I don't think a cat is gonna help me," Kija responds.

"Damn I've got my work cut out for me."

As the two men walk away, the rest of their friend's snicker and laugh at the absolutely clueless guy.

"Poor Kija," Yona frowns, "he really struggles with context. You really think Jaeha can help him with that?"

Bemused with his own airy girl, Hak pulls Yona to her feet. "Probably not, but there's always hope. Come on, we've both got tests to study for."

"Wanna borrow a cat for luck?" Algira winks at Hak.

"Yeah, no…"

"Ooh, can I?!"

Algira just grins and hands Yona the cat. "Don't worry, this one's a total lap cat. Good luck you two!" He waves as the couple walk away towards Hak's frat house, laughing as Hak flips him off from his behind his back. "Hey Shinah," he turns to the last friend still hanging around, "wanna grab a bite to eat?"

The quiet man nods, "just no manapua please."

*manapua is a Chinese steam bun filled with something, commonly meat* if any Hawaiian readers see this they may catch the joke built in lol


End file.
